Danmachi : The Multiverse Version Of Bell Cranel
by Shin Hyo Joon
Summary: What if Bell actually is not weak at first ? What if he is actually a Zeus familia survivor who saved by Albert himself . Bell who is advanced level 6 decide to go on journey to prove his worthy his title the [[Dawn]] Hero . 1 years later he comeback with more mature and grow stronger . and this where the another comedy adventure of Bell Cranel universe begin .
1. Prologue : The back of Dawn Hero

"Hestia-sama!"

"Ohh... It's you Naaza… what happen?" Hestia look at Naaza who still pouting.

"That's witch keep getting my nerve." Naaza.

"Witch? This is how you call your comrade? hahaha.." Hestia laugh.

"Ahe is the real witch Hestia-sama, why you allow her to join us?"

Naaza the level 3 adventure of Hestia Familia. He is the Hunter in Hestia Familia. Just 2 days ago, Hestia just recruit new member to her familia. But looks like Naaza had a bit friendly problem with this new member.

"Because Hestia-sama is really nice goddess than someone who always think highly about herself."

The silver long hair girl just walk in Hestia Building, hearth Mansion. She had beautiful look at her face but her face not using to much expression. Naaza in other hand already glare at the saint that she call a witch.

"I'm just state a fact you know. your alias shall be change to Witchy than a **[[Dea Saint]]**." Naaza

"And they should change your alias become A Scaredy Cat than **[[Miyal Hound]]**" Say the Saint

"Grrrrr~ Airmid Teasanareee!"

Airmid is the level 3 adventure that new in Hestia Familia. He is the healer in Hestia familia. For some reason She and Naaza had a bad relationship. Even they in the same familia, they keep bickering each other. Hestia only can sigh at her Familia.

"They Bickering again?" The red hair man just come in when hearing the ruckus.

"I'm a bit worried about their relationship. I hope they did not make any problem to us."

"Mikoto, Welf you guys back?" Hestia smile.

"Haik Hestia-sama.. the expedition with Loki Familia just done today." Mikoto

Mikoto The Level 4 adventure of Hestia Familia. She is the Hestia Familia Sword user and get the alias **[[The Sun Descendant]]**. She is the second strongest sword girl after **[[Sword princess]]**. Mikoto is already advanced level 4. Welf the Level 4 Adventure and Smith at Hestia Familia. He is become the best smith in Orario after Tsubaki. he often get order contract from many Familia but He decline all of them as he already contracted with someone in Hestia Familia. Get the Alias **[[Ignite Ignis]]**, he Really quick make a weapon and armor with high quality.

"i'm glad you two already back… can you guys please stop these 2?" Hestia sweat drop.

"We will try Hestia-sama" Welf also sweat drop.

after stop the fight between Naaza and Airmid they begin sit in the Living room. As usual they gonna have some discussion to do. Hestia look at the Captain chair that's no one sit there as it empty. Mikoto who notice her goddess looking at their Captain chair begin shook her head softly.

"Hestia-sama … he will be back" Mikoto

"I know Mikoto… this already 1 year, yet he still not back from his own journey."

1 years ago.

"_Kami-sama i will go on a journey myself out of Orario."_

"_I cannot permit you to do something like that. i don't want to lose you!" Hestia._

"_Kami-sama… it's just a temporary journey I promise i will back after i'm done."_

"B_ut why? why you must go?"_

"_There a only the way to prove that the alias i get is worthy enough for me to wield." The boy smile to his goddess_

"_I… Please come back safe… Promise me." Hestia._

"H_aik kami-sama i promise! ", The boy Smiled_

"To think he left us for 1 year already" Hestia.

"Uhmm Hestia-sama.. we are sorry, we want to know about our captain." Naaza.

"Oh yeah.. Naaza got in Familia after he left for journey." Welf.

"I also want to know how our captain look like." Airmid.

"But i think you guys already ever see him in guild when he level up to 6." Mikoto

"Yeah.. but we didn't ever see his real face yet."

"Hahaha~ maybe this is a bit exaggerate."

At the same time a White hair Boy enter the gate of Orario entrance. Smile plastered in his face. His white hair is more long that before. His face also matured a lot but still look cute. People who recognize him begin to cheer him for his back. As the shy boy he is, he just look down with blush in his face which made the female citizen scream for his cuteness.

"Look.. **[[The** **Dawn]]** is back!"

"Welcome backkk **[[The Dawn]]**"

"Thanks… it's good i come back home. I shall meet my goddess now before i get scolded by her because i go too long."

As the Spark begin emitted in his body with a small particle blue light , He run with a insane speed which make people cheer more.

.

.

"Woahh… He is so cool." Naaza had a lovestruck in her eyes

"Yeahh… I want to meet him." Airmid also had a lovestruck in her eyes.

"Witch is inappropriate to meet someone like Captain. I must separate you from Captain once he is back." Naaza

"Hoo.. I think the one who shall not meet Captain is you. I afraid captain had a allergy with a dog." Airmid

"Oyy you two stop that…" Welf

"But.. Captain-dono is cool actually. I cannot blame them for being competitive to get his attention." Mikoto blushed.

"Not you too Mikoto!" Welf

Hestia who look at her Familia member just smile. but suddenly she feel a familiar presence is coming here. She is can feel that presence is someone who will make her happy.

"Masaka …."

"Ehh …. Hestia-sama, what happen?" Welf

**Zduarrrrr!**

"wa-w-w-wwahhh what happen?" Naaza.

"that's …. there's no mistake again." Hestia.

With that Welf, Mikoto and Hestia quickly go out to see their guest. No, more like welcome back for someone that finally back to their home. as Hestia open the door. She can see white hair boy smile at her with his body swarm by spark and blue light particle.

"Bell-dono!" Mikoto.

"Bell!" Welf.

"Yo~Welf-san.. Mikoto-san. Also.. Kami-sama.. I'm backkk." Bell smile brightly

with that Hestia who finally cry in happiness begin run at him to give him a hug. Bell who smile receive the hug. Welf and Mikoto also come to him. Naaza and Airmid who just got out, Look the their captain for the first time.

"What take you so long, you stupid Dawn?" Hestia Cry.

"I'm sorry Goddess-sama. But now i come back and i will not leave all of you anymore." With warm smile plastered in Bell face, Naaza, Airmid and Mikoto blushed.

"H_e is so handsomeee!" _Naaza blush.

"_Oh my.. He is so cuteeeee!_" Airmid.

"Ohh.. you guys must be the new member. I never see you two before." Both the girl begin to stiff as bell approach them.

"I'm Captain of Hestia Familia, Bell Cranel. I'm still 16 so just call my name on it." Bell smile

"It's honour to meet you captain…" Naaza.

"I hope i can give contribute to you and Familia" Airmid.

"No need to Formal. I believe with you two in our Familia, our familia will get stronger." Bell smile to them.

"Bell let's update your status… i have a bad feeling about your status." Hestia

"Ahh.. i think i'm not fight much in my journey." Bell

"just let me update so i can give it to guild." Hestia

"Haik Kami-Sama… I'm gonna go with Kami-sama.. so welcome to Hestia Familia. Thanks for choose our Familia, Naaza-san and Airmid-san." Bell

"Thank you Captain." Naaza and Airmid

"Uhmm, I didn't see Lili. Welf.. where Lili?" asked Bell.

"Lili still helping Miach Familia on quest." Welf.

"ohh okay… i will go now", Bell go to his room with Hestia.

Both Naaza and Airmid still blushed. Mikoto actually blushed a bit to see his captain that looks so mature and handsome. His hair was long to his shoulder. Give him a wise vibe.

"To think Bell-dono become so handsome." Mikoto blushed.

"He is so cool, to think he is my captain i feel so proud." Naaza.

"So rude . you only proud because Bell is the captain." Airmid.

"I don't want to hear someone who also drooling while looking at Captain." Naaza.

"Both of you stop fighting. Bell will not like it." Welf.

"Ughh." Naaza and Airmid.

"Bell-dono dislike if we as family hate each other." Mikoto.

"I don't actually hate her…" Naaza.

"Ehh ?" Airmid.

"I'm just jealous because she look so perfect and beautiful, it's make me feel desperate because i not beautiful as her." Naaza.

Airmid who hear that just can giggle. she never thought that Naaza hate her just because of that matter. She actually also don't hate Naaza.

"I know that's stupid. you can insult me if you want." Naaza.

"Why you jealous at me? you're also pretty." Airmid.

"I know it's sarcasm. Thanks." pout Naaza.

"I really mean it. You should appreciate yourself, Naaza." Airmid.

Naaza Blush. "Thanks… seems.. I need to apologize to you for anything. I'm sorry."

"No.. i'm also at fault . Sorry." Airmid.

With that Naaza and Airmid give a smile to each other. Welf and Mikoto smile to see them make up now. But suddenly a scream of hestia make them surprised.

"IMPOSSIBLEEEEEEEEEEE!" Hestia.

Hearing that, all of them begin go to Bell room.

"What happen Kami-sama?!" Mikoto.

"Hestia-sama… Are you okay?!" Welf.

"Bell…. Bell…." Hestia Panic.

"Wait what happened to Captain?!" Airmid.

"Kami-sama …." Bell.

"Ehh Bell-dono… you okay …" Mikoto.

"Uhmm yeahh.. my update had some problem with it.. so it will only update after printed on sheet. actually i'm still not see the result" Bell.

"So why Kami-sama scream?" Welf

"Bell…. is … Now.. level 7."

With that little announce by Hestia-sama. All of them frozen in their place.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Bell only look at them who their soul almost leaving their body.

.

.

.

**Welcome to the another Multiverse of My Bell Cranel story.**

**this story is based on my imagination and will really different story line. like Artemis and Astraea Familia still exist. And Bell harem will more larger than before.**

**this my second story and i don't know if this will be good as the first or not.**

**because i need to refresh my mind with new story. the old one, i'm still working on it.**

**hope you guys like it.**


	2. CH 1 : Level 7 Bell Cranel

Hestia had a shock in her face after look at the sheet that printed Bell status. She will react normal if he leveled up to level 7 but this too much. This is second time she see sometime like this. before that when he level up to 6 also got mid tier Status already. She looked again at the sheet . and what this new Development ability he get. A Harem?!

Bell Cranel

Lv 6 - 7

STR : SS 1189 - C 624

END : SS 1204 - C 667

DEX : SS 1243 - B 753

AGI : SSS 1398 - A 893

MAG :SS 1089 - D 532

Skill :

**The Night Dawn (active )** : Bell body will surrounded by Particle blue light and spark of lightning. His Agility and Dexterity will increase to 75% of his current status . Also Bell can use it to charge a counter attack with increase 50%-500% strength depend how long he charge it but He will take a side effect if he use it. Bell able to charge 4 times The Night Dawn.

**Legacy phrase ( passive )** : Bell got this skill after being saved by Albert and promise himself to become stronger that can overcome any obstacle and protected his companion and help his friend. Make him growth at fast pace. his status increase 75% more than normal one. ( Bell cannot see this skill because Hestia blur it ).

**Magis ( active )** : This skill make Bell can use magic. and whatever Bell using magic his eyes will glow bright also there are passive effect on it. he will spend less** [[Mana]]** when cast magic.

**Concurrent Chanting ( Passive )** : Bell can fight and moving around when chanting a magic. this skill is most rare and also difficult to pull off because need much concentration to sync moving while chanting.

Development Abilities :

**Luck : E- D**

**Abnormal resistance : F - E**

**Sword Skill : G - F**

**Will Power : G - H**

**Sixth Sense : I - G**

**Harem : I ( this skill is new one and already at max level )**

Magic :

**Lord Of Vermilion ( Fire magic )** : This is Rea Laevatein opposite version. Instead the Fire burst from the ground, it burst from the magic circle that formed in the enemies top sky. The fire will form a laser heat of fire and hit in the ground numerous time. This magic had a wide scale and the most dangerous fire magic that exist in world.

**Cocytus ( Ice Magic )** : Advanced Ice magic that also a wide scale magic. The Area activation will surrounded by cold air and Random Spike Ice will randomly appear and attack enemies. This magic scaled as The Legendary magic.

**Thunder To'uch ( Thunder Magic )** : Advanced Thunder magic that Hit one opponent. the destruction of this magic is too big that also affect minor damage to the nearby targeted enemies. This magic can deal penetration damage even if the enemies had resistance of thunder, even this magic can penetrate rubber.

_**Dante Al-thais (Space time magic )** _**: the power still Unrevealed**

"what with this status?" Hestia.

"what happen kami-sama?"

"Don't "what happen" me, What are you doing when you're in your journey?!" Hestia.

"ehh.. i'm just travel the world and beat some monster" Bell.

"But.. This status is ridiculous Bell-kun, You just level up to 7 but it is already included with your level 7 status which you already Mid tier or Advanced Level 7 in one update" Hestia shocked.

"uhmm… maybe because my fight against the Minos guardian at City of Sky, Laputa" Bell

"What?! you say the Laputa the City of the sky?! i heard recently that someone had defeat that Minos Guardian and rescue that city from destroyed by that Monster. So it's you Bell-sama!" Lili.

"Why you look so shock Lili-suke?" Welf.

"Of Course you stupid metal head smith! That Minos Guardian had same level with 3 disaster level but lower status. Even for level 7 adventure, Defeat it alone still dangerous" Lili.

"woahh.. Lili you sure know a lot" Bell smile.

"Don't "woah" me Bell-sama! Why are you risk your life for something like that!" Lili.

Bell just smile at Lili statement. He know that Lili concern about his life and he should not push himself to do something like that. But for Bell If he cannot help them it same like he actually want the city destroyed. Also he already promised to Albert Waldstein that He will become his Legacy that always help people who is in danger and Protected them.

"I know what your concern Lili. it's just i cannot abandon people in that city. If i don't help them, it's same as broke my Promise to someone that dear to me" Bell Smiled.

Lili give a sigh. "Bell-sama you cannot always save people you know"

Bell look at her while smiling. " At least i still can help when i saw someone in danger, Lili. You're right about it, but whatever i saw people in danger or trouble i will try my best to help them"

"If you say like that, i cannot argue much to you Bell-sama" Lili pout.

"I'm sorry Lili, this is just how i am" Bell.

Hestia sigh at Bell. "You sure do a lot of journey. but please don't make yourself at danger again? at least get some help from people. Don't burden yourself too much. You can save people but don't make it like this is your responsibility"

"Okay kami-sama …"

"the problem is… how i'm gonna post this.. people who see your status which already advanced will make uproar to many adventure" Hestia

"But last time this ever happen right Hestia-sama?" Mikoto.

"Yep… Bell when leveled up to level 6 but his status already at E or D which make people think Bell cheating" Welf.

"because of that we had a hard time to deal with some annoying encounter like Freya and Loki" Hestia.

"I think people will see this as normal Hestia-sama" Welf.

"i agree with Welf-sama. this is normal Hestia-sama for Bell-sama of course. Maybe Bell-sama already level 7 when in half year Journey and the status increase itself as wait to updated" Lili.

"Even he level 7 adventure, Bell still the little kid who Shy with girl" Welf.

"No need to say about that part. i know i'm not good at girl" Bell Blushed.

"Ehh? really?" Airmid.

"Bell-dono is really shy when near girl expect that you already close to him" Mikoto.

"Not you too Mikoto-san" Bell pout.

"To think captain shy near girl" Naaza.

"It's because i always feel nervous and feel embarrassing when near pretty girl . because Most of my time I spend in training and dungeon. " Bell.

"Bell-dono ever blushed when see me first time. And whatever i'm try to close to Bell-dono he will surprised and blush suddenly. yeah that's cute about Captain that time" Mikoto smile

"okay stop about my embarrassing part. we need to go to guild to post my comeback and my level up" Bell.

Bell wear his shirt again and begin walk out to prepare. Hestia only giggling look at Bell who bit upset because he being bothered by them and follow Bell to guild. Welf and Lili only smile look at Bell.

"He may be out Captain but he still a 16 years old boy who still grow in mature" Welf

"i cannot help to not to agree, Welf-dono " Mikoto smile.

"Let's move to guild" Lili.

.

.

Bell the Captain of Hestia Familia just walk Coolly with his comrade to guild. Some adventure is awe about how cool Bell, some is talk how cute and handsome he is. but some of them also had a annoy look at the Dawn Hero.

"Look.. it's Bell-sama!"

"When is he back from his Journey?"

"Kyaa! He even become more cuter and handsome"

Airmid and Naaza only can bewilder at the crown that talk about their captain. They know that Bell is popular among the adventure. but to this degree, it's just mind blowing to them.

"Captain sure really popular" Airmid smile.

"No..no… it just people respect me just like Respect Ottarl-san and Finn-san" Bell.

"You're too humble Bell-sama. You know that you more popular than Ottarl-sama and Finn-sama right?" Lili.

"I'm not really into these thing Lili. I more like being a normal adventure. Finn-san even tell me that he want have a life like a Raul-san. Everytime he walk alone , girl will begin swarm over him" Bell.

Welf sweat drop. "I can feel his pain"

"But i don't see any girl swarm to Bell-sama yet" Naaza.

Lili sigh. "Naaza-san, no girl will swarm Bell-sama with this stupid goddess in his side"

"Ehh ?"

Naaza look at hestia who show her murder aura to girl that look at Bell. the member sweat drop at Hestia. She even hold Bell arm so tight like she going to lose Bell.

"Kami-sama.. can you let go off my arm? i had a hard time walking like this" Bell.

"No.. you cannot… if i let you go and you will be swarmed by those flirt girl" Hestia.

"I don't think they will come to me if you show your scary aura like that, Kami-sama" Bell.

"This goddess love is too much" Welf.

"i agree.. but who doesn't love Bell-dono" Mikoto had blush on her face.

"No one can resist Captain after all" Airmid also blushing.

"Bell-sama is the best gentleman" Naaza blushing.

"_Damn Bell got all the girl… at least gimme me one Bell_" Welf.

Bell and his familia enter the guild building. and in the same time he saw the 2 Top Orario already waiting for him in guild. Ottarl who with Freya and Allen, Finn who with Loki , Ais and Riveria. Bell begin using his serious face and give a little smile to his rival.

"so you really back, The** [[Dawn]]**?" Finn give little smirk to Bell.

"To think the 2 top Orario will welcomed me like this. it's being honour for me" Bell.

"Same as always. You sure have smooth talker skill in your mouth, Bell Cranel" Ottarl.

"So what are The **[[King]]** and The **[[Braver]] **doing in here?" Bell.

"just want to greet and welcome back you. I'm bit bored after no one can match me expect Finn and you. let's just say i'm getting excited you back" Ottarl.

"_But his face did not tell that he is excited after all_" Lili sweat drop.

"We already know that's you will come here to post your level up" Finn.

"wait.. how can you guys know i will leveled up?" Bell.

"it's already normal for us to know that your growth is insane one. so 1 year without update, we already sure you will leveled up in insane pace. let me guess.. level 7 and already advanced one?" Finn.

"_Bingoo ! how can he know!_" Welf sweat drop this time.

"When come to prediction sure i cannot beat you Finn-san" Bell.

"yeah.. my thumb stop tingling after I told that to you. so You really grow more stronger again. hehehehe.. i cannot wait" Finn.

"This will be really interesting" Ottarl.

"you guys really like competitive thing right" Bell smirk.

For some reason all people and adventure can sense the massive aura from this 3 Top Orario adventure. Ottarl who engulf with red aura, Finn with Blue one and Bell with the Light Silver blue one. this three level 7 adventure smirk to each other maybe their mind already fighting each other. which made many people afraid of them.

"Ottarl.. we are here to welcome back to The **[[Dawn]]**, stop this competitive thing can you?" Freya.

"Finn.. we came here to welcome the boy, not to do some stupid battle again" Loki.

"ahh.. i'm sorry Loki, it just i cannot help myself to not get excited" Finn.

"I'm sorry Freya-sama." Ottarl.

"but thank you for you guys come to welcome back me" Bell smile.

"stop you flattery you stupid boy. it's not affect us"

As Allen say that, Riveria and Ais already blushed to look at their idol come back more handsome and cute. Of course Hestia Notice them and giving a pout to Bell which he even did not realize it. Bell who look at Ais and Riveria. immediately go to their palace.

"Ahh.. Riveria-san.. Ais-san… it's been long time. how are you?" Bell who ignore Allen and come to Riveria and Ais place.

"heyyy~! Stop ign- gyahhh… Ottarl.. put me downn!"

"We going home, Allen. Don't make unnecessary fight in here" As Ottarl grab Allen.

"Put me down! i will show that boy that i'm still stronger! hey put me down"

"_Thanks Ottarl-san_" All of them.

"Bell-san" Ais blushed hard.

"ehhh.. your face red? are you sick? you must be train harder again. you should rest Ais-san and take care yourself more" Bell pat Ais head which make her more blushed.

"i'm happy that you come back alive , Bell-san" Riveria also blushed.

"Thank you… you also red Riveria-san… you okay?" Without thinking Bell put his hand at Riveria forehead which make Riveria shock and shy in same time.

"Hey.. boy..stop touching my best girl" Loki glare at the boy. But Riveria and Ais already had a murder aura while looking at Loki.

"Sorry Loki-sama.. it's just i missed them also… I'm happy i can meet them today" Bell smile and the murder aura is gone change with lovely aura from Ais and Riveria.

"You sure one heck damn smooth talker boy. i wish i had that ya skill on me" Loki

"Bell-kun you should give your update status now and leave them" Hestia pout.

"Ohh… haik Kami-sama..." Bell smile.

"Loki let's get back. we still had meeting today." Finn.

"And thank you for the greet Finn-san.. i will come visit Loki Familia when i had time" Bell.

"Ah.. i will wait your visit. Ais, Riveria… Let's move" Finn.

"haik Finn, Bell.. let's meet again" Ais.

"We wait you to visit us" Riveria give a warm smile with blush on her face.

"Okay. stop with that flirt you girl.. Bell-kun is mine" Hestia.

"If Ais-san and Riveria-san is the rival" Naaza.

"We had no chance at all" Airmid.

"You guys surrender like this ?" Lili.

"Lili-san?" Airmid.

"Even the Chance is little, we cannot surrender. I shall happy that both of you surrender, But i cannot stand looking my new comrade sad face like this. if you guys want Bell-sama notice you guys, Both of you should have upper hand. because we always meet Bell-sama in Hearth Mansion" Lili.

Airmid and Naaza listen to Lili carefully. Lili still keep persuade them even she did not want to have any girl near Bell, But she already had Hestia as rival so she did not care anyways.

"You're right Lili-san. I cannot surrender yet.. not like this" Naaza.

"I will the one who win Bell-sama attention" Airmid.

"That's good. but remember.. i'm also your guys rival. i already become Bell-sama Supporter for at least 3 year and always with him. i also cannot lose" Lili.

"_They 3 sure very compatible each other_" Mikoto sweat drop.

Bell meet his advisor when he first time become adventure, Eina Tulle. just like another girl Eina also had a thing with this white rabbit. She remember when she shocked about Bell already level 2 when first time become adventure.

"Bell-kun…? it's you?!" Eina shocked.

"Ahh.. Long time no see Eina-san . I'm back." Bell smile.

"ughh.. you stupid... stupid… why you suddenly leave without saying goodbye to your advisor you dummy" Eina.

"I'm sorry Eina-san but this my own private thing. Sorry for not telling anything to you" Bell.

Iit's okay now. i know you concern thing about it. At least you save and now you're back. is there something i can help, Bell-kun?" Eina smile.

"Uhm.. this about my Level up"

"Ehh?"

"Yeah my level is up Eina-san. something wrong?"

" Again!? you just leveled up one year ago and you say you already level 7 in one year?!" Eina.

"Yes.. actually it's same like my level up condition before"

"You mean, You're level 7 but already in advanced status?!"Eina.

Bell only nod innocently while looking at Eina. In other hand, Eina cannot even process her mind to hear this shocking news. She just took Bell status sheet and take a look on it. She try hard not to be shocked about his level up but she cannot. She know about his insane growth but everytime he get level up with small amount of time , it's make her cannot calm and always ended panic or screaming.

"Eina-san are you okay?" Bell.

"I-i'm okay.. we will process your level up Bell" as Eina calm her mind.

"Thank's Eina-san. i will going back to my goddess" Bell.

"Bell-kun, wait…"

"Yes?"

"IF you had time.. would you accompany me walk in market district sometime?" Eina blushed.

"Of Course… but i'm cannot promise you when i had time tho" Bell tilt his head which made him so cute.

"No.. it's okay, i will wait if you already had a time for me" Eina.

"Okay.. i will tell you when i had time. Good bye Eina-san" Bell walked out with his comrade.

Eina-san had her face smiling and blush. But Her friend, Misha of course didn't want to waste this chance and quickly tease her with that.

"Owhh.. Our Eina gonna have a date with Top 3 Orario adventure" Misha.

"This is not a date, stupid! i just want him accompany me to Market District to find some item"

"Hoooo~ still want to avoid that you actually want a date with him?" Misha.

"Ughh.. stop tease me already!" Eina.

"Our Eina had a date with Bell Cranel" Misha sing out.

"Misha!" And the Last we hear Misha cry out on pain because Eina just beat her.

.

.

.

**Okay let me explain and give a short story about Bell past.**

**Bell in this fanfic also more calm and level headed. Also Bell also from Zeus Familia before. But Zeus already remove his falna so he can convert to another Familia before they vanished. Albert is the last member of Zeus Bell see before he going to fight One Eyes Black Dragon. But Zeus got ambushed by Isthar, Ikelos and Evilius when they go to One Eyes Black Dragon. Freya and Loki at that time late helping Zeus Familia and ended Zeus Familia destroyed. In this story Freya and Loki is Zeus Allies. So they helping each other. Albert was injured and manage to back to save Bell with Zeus who still with him. But Some Ikelos and Evilius member was chasing Albert to kill him. Zeus who know this will happen let Bell run and remove his falna and Help Albert. But Ikelos, Isthar and Evilius complete destroyed also by Freya and Loki.**

**Bell was manage to saved. and fainted in a village. Fortunately Bell saved and live in there. 2 years after he 14 he decide to begin his legacy to become hero for anyone as Albert told him before he die. he go to Orario and get in Hestia familia which started by Himself that time. he already level 2 and only Hestia know the truth that He was before from Zeus familia ( Of course because Bell must show his back with Zeus Falna with it).**

**Bell grow really fast pace and already level 3 in 3 month which made many Adventure become grow jealous on him. But His heroic thing he do made people begin to accept his circumstance even that he grow too fast for ordinary adventure. He level 4 in 4 month after that. 4 month after that he leveled up to 5 after the dead battle he go through to help Riveria ( who still level 3 at that time ). he fight an Abnormal Floor boss named "Bafometh the Monster Ripper". he manage to kill the Floor boss but he also suffer major injured because he got a deep cut in his body. Riveria try hard to heal her even she almost mind down . And Bell saved with level up to 5 with riveria also level up to 4.**

**5 month later the Xenos incident happen and Bell the one who saved them. Adventure begin to despite him again for help he monster even Bell insisted that the monster is not evil one. after that Incident of Xenos begin to out of control with Asterius begin lose his control of himself and begin to attack city which stopped by Bell. After that, Ouranos success find the Culprit and Bell quickly settle with them. Founded the Culprit was a member of Evilius. hearing the Culprit name Bought rage to Bell and almost killed him if it's not For Fels hold on Bell.**

**The Xenos actually Become part of Ouranos member with Fels. So people know them and not hate them. also Wiene and Marie will more had human appearance and also love with Bell. because he the only human who believe they not evil.**

**In this fanfic both Riveria and Ais is already fall for Bell. Ottarl and Finn before is the 2 top Orario with level 7. and Bell is third Top after he leveled up.**

**Ryu still an adventure and not a worker in Hostess fertility. And her level was 3 in this story while Riveria and Ais both were level 5.**

**if there anything i'm still not understand. please review and i will tell you guys hehehe. happy reading ..**


	3. CH 2 : Overcome Own Limit

Astraea Familia going to had their expedition today. They will had expedition with Hestia Familia Captain. Of course, many Astraea Familia member shocked hear their captain announcement. To going explore dungeon with Top 3 Orario adventure make them excited but there someone who actually happy and smile widely.

"It's good to you Ryu-chan" say the Pallum.

"Ryu will smile brightly as she slay the monster hahaha" The black hair girl tease the **[[Gale]].**

"Stop teasing her, Lyra, Kaguya. Both of you also admire Bell Cranel-san" The captain scold them.

"We indeed admire Bell Cranel, But Our Ryu isn't only admire him, Captain" Kaguya.

"Heii.. stop that…" Ryu blushed.

"Kaguya… stop tease Ryu already. She feel uncomfortable"

"Alise-san is no fun" Kaguya.

"thank you for the compliment" Alise smile to Kaguya.

"That's not a compliment!"

Astraea Familia is mid tier familia in Orario. They also work as public security with Ganesha Familia and catch criminal who make trouble on Orario. Most of their member is already level 3 and some of them is level 2. Alise Lovell is their captain withlevel 4 Beginner. She rumored as the top 5 strong girl in term of battle. Kaguya is level 3 known as the best Fighter in their Familia. Astraea familia is located in southwest Orario in Stardust Garden.

"So captain, when Bell-Crane-san will arrive here?" Kaguya.

"He will arrive in few minutes. So please Behave and don't make any trouble to our honor guest" Alise.

"Haik captain"

Bell already enter the Stardust Garden which had been greeted by their gatekeeper. Being Bell of course he return their greet with smile to them. As he begin to enter the building, The Astraea member already wait him inside. Their Goddess Astraea also welcomed him.

"Ahh… Bell-kun thanks for accompany my familia to lower floor" Astraea.

"Please don't lower your head Goddess-sama , I'm happy that i can help your Familia. We are allies so it's normal for me to help your familia" Bell Smile.

"Fufufu… you sure a kind hearted boy, don't you? no wonder Ryu like you so much"

"Astraea-sama…!" Ryu is panicked as she blushed.

"Ahh Ryu-san… Long time no see.. you begin look more beautiful now. ohh! you also dye your hair to blonde… it's suit you" Bell excited as he met Ryu.

The Boy member hold their jealous toward Bell. Because Ryu use a expression that she never use to any man before. She always give a cold look to man who praising her.

Ryu can feel her face was hot."B-BB-Bell-san… y.. you're to close" again the boy member jealous at them.

"Eh?- EHH...so-sorry… i-i'm to excited" Bell Blush little.

"I-it's okay" Ryu also Blushed .

"Now i jealous at Ryu" Kaguya Pout

"To think both of them is act like that, make me envy about their relationship" Lyra.

"We are not in any relationship you dummy" Ryu blushed

"You two stop saying thing about that. we ask Bell Cranel come not to have some date with Ryu but to help us to go to lower floor" Alise.

"Okay… i will become your advisor to guide you guys to lower floor. i will step in if something dangerous happen. So please don't push yourself to hard" Bell.

"Haik"

With that they begin move to dungeon with Bell as the guide. Astraea Familia just achieved to 25 Floor last time when they do the last expedition. Most of their member got injured when fight with strong monster and they need to going back to surface to treat them. But fortunately there no casualty in their expedition. They arrived in dungeon entrance and meet Airmid and Mikoto.

"Bell-sama" Airmid.

"Bell-dono" Mikoto.

"Ahh… i also take Airmid and Mikoto with me. It's okay?" Bell.

"Of course to be worked also with Executive Hestia Familia, it's our greatest Honour. I think kaguya will also really excited" Alise.

"Y-Y-You're Yamato Mikoto-san, a top 2 stronger sword girl warrior after Ais-san" Kaguya.

"Ano… it's bit embarrassing for the compliment. i'm not that strong" Mikoto blushed.

"What do you say Mikoto-sama? You're my idol. Your sword skill is really excellent" Kaguya.

"hahaha.. Thanks i guess" Mikoto sweat drop.

"Wahh this first time we see Mikoto-san and Airmid-san.. They're so beautiful"

"They looks so Pretty"

"Airmid-san is cute"

"Guys stop making Bell-san companion feel uneasy" Kaguya glare at them.

"You two is so popular hahaha" Bell smile at his companion

"ughh captain stop that" Airmid and Mikoto Blush

Alise sigh and stop the guys. "Guys stop flirt with them, their captain will be mad. We're so sorry for their attitude, Bell Cranel-san"

"It's okay as they not mean any harm to my Companion. and of course if something happen to them, i will sure to teach them how to be more gentleman as a man" Bell.

They surely see the Silver spark aura within Bell.

"_Scary"_ all of them sweat drop.

"So let's begin our Expedition, Mikoto and Alise-san will go as Vanguard, while Kaguya and Lyra will go as Rear Guard. the other will play as support and Airmid will go as Healer. I will go as Back Guard. this formation will help us to achieve Floor 25 easily" Bell.

"Okay let's move like what Bell-san Advice to us" Alise.

"Haikkk!"

.

.

Astraea Familia and Bell team begin dive to dungeon. With Bell as the guide, the expedition gone smoothly. Bell not doing much in this expedition. More like Ryuu , Alise , Kaguya and Mikoto who slay the monster. Bell amazed by how the girl fight. Mikoto improved a lot , Alise and Kaguya also strong, and Ryu who seems work harder to slay the monster.

"I never see Ryuu so worked up like this before" Lyra.

"She want to look good in front of Bell-san" Kaguya smirk.

"Ryu, you should be careful" Alise who begin to look worried about Ryu.

"I will okay, Alise-san. Monster in this floor still weak" Ryu

"Even the monster was weak it's not mean you can be so careless, Ryu-san" Bell give a worry look.

"I'm ok-"

As Ryu too careless, she didn't notice one Minotaur who is already in front of her and begin to attack her. Ryu cannot evade or block the attack anymore as she get surprised by the Minotaur encounter.

Zaapppp~

"groahhhhhhhhhhh"

Bushhhh~

"I already told you not to careless"

Ryu can feel stern voice from Bell. The Minotaur just took one hit from Bell and vanished without trace. What make them surprised is Bell really move too fast to Ryu place in one blink of eyes. And don't forget how he is really easy defeat Minotaur like he only defeated a mere Goblin.

"W-w-what is that?" Kaguya.

"I cannot see his movement after all" Lyra.

"So this is the power of a top adventure Orario, Bell Cranel The **[[Dawn]]**" Alise.

Ryu who being so careless, only can blame herself to act like that. If only she keep focus and not thinking too much, something like this would never happen. She quite happy how Bell really quick to save her. But now she is disappointed by herself to act careless in front of Bell.

"I'm sorry.. Bell-san" Ryu.

"It's okay to be so worked up, But please focus on your safety. You know if i'm not here, You were already badly injured by that Minotaur attack. I'm worried" Bell.

Ryu who blushing hear Bell say that he actually worried about her. She cannot help herself not to happy hear that from Bell mouth.

"So… Bell-sama, How long you gonna hold Ryu-san like that?" Airmid pout.

"I'm also wanna be saved like that" Kaguya.

"Ryu really lucky. To be saved like a princess. ughh.. i'm so jealous" Lyra.

"ehh?"

Ryu looking at herself being hold tight by Bell. To think Bell even hold her to protect her make her blush. She didn't hate it, it just to sudden.

"Ohh..ahh.. I'm sorry.. it just i want to make a sure you're alright, Ryu-san" Bell blush a bit.

"_How lucky Ryu-san_" Mikoto and Airmid.

"_That's little rabbit just touch our beloved Ryu-chan"_ fanboy member.

"L-Let's move on" Bell.

Their group begin to dive to 27 floor which it's first time to Astraea Familia. As they know this where the Monster Rex Amphisbaena located. Because this too dangerous for low level adventure, Bell only bring Alise, Kaguya, Ryu and Airmid as support.

"With this party we should be fine. I leave Mikoto and Lyra in floor 25 for guard the camp" Bell.

"Talk about the monster rex Bell-san, how strong the monster rex Amphisbaena is?" Alise.

"From what i remember, Monster Rex Amphisbaena is more like Amphibian monster. they had average regeneration skill and also moved faster when in water. we ( Hestia Familia ) manage to kill the monster rex but we suffer a lot. That time we only had Mikoto and Welf who still level 2 and Lili who still level 1" Bell.

"What was your level before Bell-san?" Kaguya.

"level 3 and that's how i leveled up to level 4 after defeated the Monster Rex" Bell.

"Whatt!? You manage to beat the Monster Rex when level 3?!" Alise.

"Not only me, Mikoto and Welf also help me so much" Bell.

"You're really awesome Bell-san" Kaguya.

"I'm not that awesome.I'm also not that strong that time. To be honest i begin lose my hope when Mikoto, Welf, and Lili already unconscious. But i become strong when i protect them. And that's how my Skill **[[The Night Dawn]]** appear. After i defeated the Amphisbaena, i also lose my consciousness and fainted. We lucky that day Loki Familia was on their back from expedition and help us quickly" Bell.

All of them hear Bell story. So Bell also ever struggle as an adventure.

"People may see me grow stronger easily. But they never know what adventure that's i go through to get this level. You get stronger not because you slay the strongest monster and get level up, but it's how strong your willing to protect someone who really important to you. Hero is strong not only because his will power, But his willing to protect people" Bell smile to them.

"Protect.. someone.. important.." Ryu.

"Is there someone important you want to protect you?" Bell smile.

"Of course… my friend, my familia, and… uhmm" Ryu blushed as she cannot tell the last thing she want protect.

"Why you blushing" Kaguya sweat drop.

"GROAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

The worst timing happen. The Monster Rex Amphisbaena coming toward them. Bell already begin to prepare to fight.

"Bell-san, can you leave this to us?" Alise.

"huh?" Bell.

"We.. also.. want to protect who important to us with our own power. Just like Bell-san do before" Alise.

"But-"

"Please Bell-san, let us have our own battle Bell-san" Kaguya.

"Bell-san.. Please…" Ryu.

"Fine… but i will step in if this dangerous.. Airmid.. support them" Bell stand out from there.

"I understand captain" Airmid.

Ryu stand facing the Monster Rex. She close her eyes and take a long breath. As she open her eyes, She begin charging to The Amphisbaena.

"Kaguya help Ryu and attack The Amphisbaena" Alise.

"Haik" Kaguya.

"_If i'm not wrong this battle shall be win by them. With 1 level 4 and 2 level 3 it would be easy. But… what with this bad feeling i had",_ Bell.

"**[[Agaris Alvesynth]]" **Alise.

"_She use Fire enchant magic and this is the powerful one. With this, the battle would be easy"_ Bell smile.

"GYAAAAAAA~" Alise.

Slash!

"Groahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

The Amphisbaena groaned in pain after took one slash from Alise attack. Kaguya and Ryu join their attack and keep damaging the Amphisbaena.

"Sugoi… If they keep their pace like that, they will sure can defeat the Monster Rex" Airmid.

"Something wrong here" Bell

"Captain?"

The Amphisbaena suddenly release a white mist from his mouth. And make Alise and the other cannot attack the Amphisbaena. After the Mist gone, All of them shocked to see the Amphisbaena in recovery condition. You can say, that he fully recovery without any injured.

"_Impossible! i know that Amphisbaena had recovery skill but not to this extend", _Bell

"W-what the" Alise

"The Monster Rex is completely recovered with the insane speed. is this possible?" Kaguya.

"Bell-san you say they recovery skill is average right? but this is too fast for average" Alise

"_No… it's not a normal Recovery, it's more like 2 Amphisbaena switch place in same time. Masaka…." _Bell

"Alise-san, Kaguya-san, Ryu-san, get away from there!" as Bell scream out, The Amphisbaena already launch an attack toward them.

"Airmid begin your healing chant, I will help them" Bell

When Bell gonna move toward them, Ryu extend her hand as make stop sign.

"Ryu-san that's not the normal monster, there 2 Amphisbaena over there. You guys will-"

"We know Bell-san. We know. But this is our battle. we also want to pass our limit this time!" Alise

"Please let us do this, we know this is stupid and selfish thing we ask but, we also want to do something that make us satisfy" Kaguya

Bell look at them with disbelief look. He just didn't want one of them is injured. His gaze divert to Ryu who look at him who smiling. For somehow the smile remind him something. Something that feel nostalgic to him.

"This time, it's my turn to make you proud, Bell-san" Ryu

"_This time, I will overcome my limit and make you proud Albert-san" Bell smiled at Albert as he begin charging to the Minotaur._

Bell close his eyes. and begin to walk out from the battle.

"Airmid, join them as support"

"Captain, that's-"

"They will be alright. With you as the support, they will surely overcome this battle and pas their own limit. You believe me right, Airmid?"

"Haik Captain"

With that Airmid also went to Battle field. "_Geez… To think she remind me with my past self. I cannot against them. The determination to overcome the limit also the one what adventure need to grow stronger. Right, Albert-san?"_

Ryu, Kaguya, and Alise. Three of them now facing toward the Amphisbaena. There no fear in their eyes, but a determination to fight. Fight to overcome their limit. They cannot move careless now. they must quickly kill this Amphisbaena before the other one finish his Recovery.

"Alise-san, Just go and fight like you want, i will begin to chant my healing magic and support you guys" Airmid.

"Okay. we will make sure to protect you and divert the Monster Rex attention from you, Airmid-san. Ryu,Kaguya let's do this" Alise.

With their captain order, both of them begin charge to the Amphisbaena. Kaguya attack the Amphisbaena but her attack doesn't do much damage. Same to Ryu who also give the same result as Kaguya attack.

"_Physical Resistance?! Before that the Amphisbaena did not resist to physical" _Alise.

"I understand, The first Amphisbaena may already injured before we come here. So there another party already encounter this Twin Amphisbaena" Bell.

"Ryu begin chant your magic!" Alise.

"ehh?"

"This Amphisbaena had resistance to physical damage. Maybe magic will effective against him" Alise

"i will protect you, Ryu. So chant your magic now" Kaguya.

"No need… There something i want try" Ryu.

As Ryu move toward and try to chant her magic.

"_**In the sky of a now distant forest. Infinite stars scattered in the endless night sky. Respond to my foolish voice, give me now divine protection of starfire. Give the mercy of light to the one that abandoned you. Come, wandering wind, the wandering traveler."**_ Ryu still chanting

"Concurrent chanting!?" Kaguya.

"Kaguya concentration! this not the time to be shocked. We need keep attack the Amphisbaena and divert his attention from Ryu!" Alise

"_**Cross the sky and run through the wilderness, run faster than anything else. Imbue the-"**_ Ryu.

As the chanting almost complete, suddenly the Amphisbaena switch his attention to Ryu. The Amphisbaena begin to attack Ryu.

"_What? The Monster Rex immediately change the pattern attack when Ryu almost finish her chanting"_ Alise

"I know this would happen. The Amphisbaena had sensor type ability to sense magic chanting. If Ryu distracted a bit this will turn out bad" Bell

The Result Ryu failed to finish the chanting because the attack pattern become too fast suddenly. Ryu try to chanting her magic again but The Amphisbaena begin mark Ryu again as his target.

"W-what!?"

Ryu who keep distracted cannot begin chant her magic. she keep evade the Amphisbaena attack.

"Ryu! watch out!" Kaguya

**Splashhhhhhhhh!**

"Urggggggggggg!"

Alise block the attack with her rapier. but she cannot hold the impact and get knocked back by the impact.

"Alise!" Ryu

"Ryu!" Kaguya

"hah?"

Kaguya run with her might to protect Ryu. and ended...

**jleb~**

"argh!" kaguya

"Kaguya!"

The attack penetrated kaguya abodemen and make her injured. Ryu can feel his tear begin to flow up. This is her fault. if only she did not easily get distracted.

"Ryu-san! Don't stop!" Airmid

"Airmid-san…"

"You want to overcome your limit right? This is your chance to do it. Leave them to me, i will heal them." as Airmid begin to move

Ryu Hold kaguya and move to safe place. See her precious friend get injured broke her heart. Right now she cannot make their sacrifice in vain. She need to fight.

"I will heal them now, You shall do your part also Ryu-san. You don't want their sacrifice in vain right?" Airmid

Ryu looking at her friend again. and giving a determination nod as she also begin move froward again.

"i will do it!"

Ryu begin move again toward the Amphisbaena. without wasting time she begin her chanting again. This time her movement become more agile than before.

"_Don't afraid . Avoid all attack and keep chanting. i cannot do it perfect as Bell-san perform it. But that's not my concern to think about that anymore. There are a friend i must save"_ Ryu

"_**In the sky of a now distant forest. Infinite stars scattered in the endless night sky. Respond to my foolish voice**_"

The Amphisbaena again notice Ryu chanting and begin attack her. Ryu evade each attack that go toward him. Ryu can sense that the Amphisbaena become more slower. No… Not the Amphisbaena become slower, It's Ryu more faster now.

"_**give me now divine protection of starfire. Give the mercy of light to the one that abandoned you.**_"

Suddenly one of the attack manage slip out to hit Ryu but Ryu managed to block it. she still chanting like there nothing happen.

"_**Come, wandering wind, the wandering traveler**_"

As Ryu body begin engulf by green light, The Amphisbaena begin more aggressive. His pattern attack become so fast.

**Jlebb~**

"ughh!" Ryu

One attack success penetrate Ryu legs as she failed to avoid and block the Amphisbaena attack. Her movement get slowed. The Amphisbaena not stopping the attack. And when the attack begin to approach her…..

**Clank~**

"Don't stop Ryu" Alise.

"Y-You can do it" Kaguya.

As both of them together block the attack and got knocked back again. Airmid quickly use her ultimate Healing magic to them.

"**[[Dia Fratel]]** " Airmid**.**

As Airmid cast her strongest heal magic, The light begin to emitted them and heal their wound. also the magic still remain as Barrier to keep healing them. Kaguya and Alise wound get healed even they got knocked out to the ground.

"DON'T STOP RYU-SAN!" Airmid.

Ryu nod and begin continue her chanting. "_**Cross the sky and run through the wilderness, run faster than anything else. Imbue the-**_"

Ryu keep moving forward to the Amphisbaena. She cannot stop right now. She will disappointed them if she failed. This time she will show that she overcome her limit.

"_**Imbue the light of stardust and destroy the enemy**_" Ryu.

"[[**LUMINOUS WIND]]**"

The green light stardust begin penetration the Amphisbaena body. Alise thought was right. This Amphisbaena had really weak magic resistance. Ryu didn't stop there. She saw the magic stone on Amphisbaena body, immediately charge it and successfully broke the magic stone.

"_They made it"_ Bell smile.

"Ryu did it!" Kaguya cheer up.

"Good job Ryuuuuu!" Alise come and hug Ryu.

But the happiness didn't last long after the other Amphisbaena immediately launch his attack. Four of them didn't have time to avoid the attack. Bell without wasting time move toward them and…..

**CLANKKKKKK!**

Bell deflect the attack easily. Even the Amphisbaena knocked back a bit due the impact. Of course 4 of them is shocked.

"You sure a mood breaker, you stupid monster" Bell.

"Captain…." Airmid.

"4 of you go drink potion, look like i getting hype after seeing how you guys fight. Let me handle this Monster Rex this time"

"We can-"

Airmid stopped Ryu. Give her sign not to interfere Bell. Ryu look at Bell and nod her head.

"You don't need to feel disappointed, because we can see with our own eyes, the power of the **[[Dawn]]**" Airmid.

( **Play Eiyuu ganbou **)

As the girl look from a safe distance, Bell still casually walked to the monster. Of course Amphisbaena didn't waste any time and begin to attack Bell. Bell avoid all attack with such ease. he even keep walking toward the Monster Rex.

"Too slow" Bell give a serious look.

"He… even… avoid it without any problem. and what with that speed! i even cannot see his movement at all" Kaguya.

"_Bell-sama sure is scary when he begin serious. Just like the Cheer and Happy Bell-sama disappear " _Airmid.

"ho.. attack already. You sure is impatient Monster rex, Don't you?" Bell voice tone become more cold and serious.

"**[[Magis]]**" Bell eyes begin glow a bit.

"That's…Bell-sama skill to able him to use magic" Airmid

"Are we really gonna see Bell-san using one of his legendary magic?!" Alise

Before Bell begin to use his magic, he will try to make sure something. Bell already in front of the Amphisbaena body while holding his Elhestia sword. Of Course Ryu and Kaguya surprised to see Bell speed.

"W-what the-! it's more faster than before" Kaguya

"That's speed is too insane, he even didn't use his skill **[[The Night Down]]**." Ryu

"**[[Triagram Slash]]**"

As Bell used his advanced sword tech. With his speed, Bell give 3 hit slash sword attack to enemies. the damage based on how high Bell STR, DEX, and Agi. The Amphisbaena of course took reduced damage from physical damage Bell done to him, but the shock is the Monster Rex injured.

"I-I-impossible!" Alise

"We even cannot scratch that thing if that's not because Ryu magic" Kaguya.

"As i thought you are not injured by small attack like that" Bell

"YOU CALL THAT SMALL!" Alise

Bell just smile but his focus back to Amphisbaena Monster. The wound was Recovering but not fast. Bell decide to use his magic.

"Because i need to quickly back to camp to treat my companion and my pretty comrade, i will finish you already"

While Ryu pout to Bell, Airmid can feel her cheek heating up. The other two girl only can smirk to these begin his chanting while moving with insane speed.

"**I call you the spirit of the flame, Grace me with your power and burn my enemy**"

Bell moved forward to the Amphisbaena. What make the difference of the Ryu Concurrent Chanting was he still can land a heavy attack to the Amphisbaena.

"He chanting while attacking?!" Kaguya

"_This is the second time i see this with my own eyes. The only human who can achieve a such high level Concurrent Chanting is Bell-san." _Ryu

"**Your flame will become my courage, Your heat are my power, Burn anything that disgrases you"**

The Amphisbaena cannot do anything. Not only Bell can move too fast, but he also can deflect back the Attack that toward to him. Even the Amphisbaena have a high physical resistance but Bell attack can penetrate it and actually hurt him.

"**With the name of Ifrit, The Devil of Hellfire, Scorch My enemies with your mighty Flame"**

"**[[Lord Of Vermillion]]" **

The magic circle appear in top of The Amphisbaena as the Flame begin strike him. The magic output was too ridiculous. The Flame strike even didn't stop at all and keep striking the Monster Rex. 4 of them only can awe of the sight. The sight that show to them, the difference between them and Bell.

"This… is…." Kaguya nearly speechless.

"I always hear about how strong Bell-san. but to this level… it's too outrageous" Alise.

"_So.. this is my captain… The pride of Hestia Familia. Bell Cranel-sama. With this i will become the true witness of Bell-sama power"_

With that the battle is over.

.

.

.

**finally chapter 2**

**hope this is entertaining. not to much comedy in this chapter but i will try make it at chapter 3.**

**i try my best to improve in many ways. but i'm really sorry if somehow my story still disappointed to some reader.**

**Happy reading.**


	4. CH 3 : Visit Loki Familia Part 1

After they success dive into lower floor, Astraea Familia decide to back to surface. Mikoto had pout in her face after hear about the battle with Amphisbaena.

"It's not fair! I'm also want to see how strong Bell-dono. Ugghhh… i missed the best moment" Mikoto.

"Mikoto-san…" Bell sweat drop.

"Bell-dono let's dive to dungeon again. This time we dive to floor 37 to meet Monster Rex Udaeus" Mikoto said as her eyes sparkled.

"Mikoto-san calm down"

"How can i calm down when i didn't have a chance to see your glorious fight, Bell-dono? I feel like I'm a failed warrior" Mikoto.

"Why are you feeling like that just because you didn't see me fight?" Bell sweat drop again.

"I can understand Mikoto-san feeling. I will feel the same if i missed something like that. Indeed the fight was really glorious. Sasuga Bell-sama" Airmid blushed as she look at Bell.

"Not you too, Airmid-san" Bell

After arrive at Stardust Garden, Alise give her gratitude to Bell for everything he done to help their familia. Ryu want to give her regard to a man that she had feeling for. But as always, she is too shy to approach her crush.

"You better give your regard before he leave, Ryu" Kaguya smile to Ryu.

"But…"

"Don't waste your chance, Ryu. We aren't always meet him you know" Lyra encourage her.

Ryu smile at her friend as she happy her friend always support her. She look at Bell and begin to approach him. She need to give her regard and gratitude personally.

"Bell-san…" Ryu

"Ahh… Ryu-san…" Bell smile

"Thanks for everything. Without your help and your companion, we would never reach deeper floor. i'm so grateful for your kindness helping me and my familia" Ryu

"I'm not doing much expect give you guys a guide. You guys manage to overcome your limit and fight the Amphisbaena alone. I proud of you Ryu-san. You become more stronger than before" Bell smile

Ryu blushed and look at Bell while smiling. "It's because i want to get stronger, so i can stand equally to that man. The man that i admire and i like" Ryu smile.

"Hoo… are you fall in love with someone already? No wonder you want to fight the Amphisbaena with your own power. Who the guy ? it's someone i know?" Bell smile

Ryu begin to pout. "_This man is really dense"_

Ryu begin to give a bold answer to Bell about the boy he like.

"Yeah… he is so cool, had a white hair also he always smile to anyone he meet. He so kind and strong" Ryu blushed as she say that cringe line.

"Woahh… He must be a good guy. You should introduce him to me. I like to meet someone like him" Bell

"_ARE HE REALLY THIS DENSE ? UNBELIEVABLE!" _All who hear the conversation sweat drop.

"He must be the luckiest guys can be loved by someone who strong and beautiful like you" Bell smooth is finally back.

Ryu can feel her cheek heat up as hearing Bell smooth word. The other people only sweat drop because how dense Bell was.

"Bell-dono… we should going back now" Mikoto.

"ahh.. yeah Mikoto-san. Ryu i hope you and your crush ended together" Bell

"_are this boy is innocent or dense?" _Alise sweat drop.

"_Somehow I feel hurt for Ryu-san. Bell-sama is really a top rank dense man in Orario"_ Airmid.

Ryu pout again at this dense man. Are he really this dense? or he is playing with her right now?. But at least she already tell what she want tell to Bell. Maybe it's better that Bell didn't know that she like him. She know Bell is not type to hurt people feeling.

"I hope next time we can do a expedition together, Bell-san" Alise

"Yeah.. i will love to. we may can dive for more deeper floor" Bell

"Hope there are an opportunity in the future" Alise

"Yeah" Bell

With that Bell leave the Stardust Garden with Mikoto and Airmid. Suddenly Bell remember his promise to pay visit at Loki Familia.

"Airmid-san, Mikoto-san, i remember that i promise someone to visit Loki Familia place. You guys can go home first" Bell

"But Bell-sama… Goddess-Hestia will…" Airmid

"It's okay. I'm just visit them for a moment" Bell

"_Even though i want to have a little time with you Bell-sama"_ Airmid pout.

Bell walking to Twilight Manor where Loki Familia live. Of course people notice his presence begin to greet him. As usual Bell will smile to them and greet back. As he almost arrive to Twilight Manor, he meet someone who troublesome.

"Finally you back, stupid dawn!"

"Ohh… Bete-san…" Bell smile

People who hear insult like that would be mad. But not Bell. he behave like this because it's already a normal thing for him.

"Don't greet me casualy you- grahhhh"

Just now Bete had been crushed by Lefiya who saw Bell in front of gate.

"Oni-samaaaaaaaaaa!"

With full speed, Lefiya thrown herself to Bell as she hug him. Bell only can giggle looking at how cute Lefiya. Bell still confuses why Lefiya keep say that he is her brother.

"I'm miss you so much, Oni-sama. I'm glad you come to visit me" Lefiya hug Bell tightly.

"Lefiya… i told you already that i'm not your brother. and can you stop hugging me? people is looking at us. It's bit embarrasing" Bell blused a bit.

"It's okay for me to hug you because you're my brother. Or you want something more than this brother? I may still young but i had body of mature girl, i think i can make you feel go-" Lefiya blushed while shake his head with her hand in his cheek.

"Ano Lefiya, please have some sanity" Bell sweat drop

"I'm sure i'm sane enough Oni-sama- akhhhh" Lefiya

"Lefiya stop bothering, Bell Cranel", Riveria give her stern voice while smack Lefiya head.

"It's hurt Riveria-sama. I'm not bothering my brother. Look he like it when i hug him" Lefiya continue hugging Bell.

"Lefiya… stop hugging me like this" Bell blushed again.

"Yeah… you shall not do something shameful like this in public, Lefiya!. Please have some manner in front of Bell Cranel" Riveria.

"Riveria-sama just jealous because cannot hug Oni-sama like i do" Lefiya pout.

"Lefiya… that's rude to say such thing to Riveria-san. Apologize to Riveria-san now" Bell.

"But.. Oni-sama…"

"Apologize" stern Bell.

"huff.. I'm sorry Riveria-sama for saying such thing. i know you want to hug Bell-Oni-sama but i cannot allow it" lefiya

"Lefiyaaaaaa" as Bell pull Lefiya cheek.

"I'm just kidding Oni-sama, ouch... please stop pulling my cheek. It's hurt but feel good in someway" Lefiya.

"_Are this girl is a masochist" _Riveria sweat drop.

Lefiya pout to Bell for pulling her cheek. But she really happy to see her brother. Lefiya rescued by Bell when she still level 2. If it's not because Bell, She might no be here anymore. After that incident, Lefiya always call Bell with "Oni-sama". She actually fall in love with Bell. and she quite possessive when Bell close to other girl. But because she afraid Bell will hate her if she confess, she decide to always be his little sister and always in his side when he need her.

"I'm sorry coming suddenly like this, Riveria" Bell.

"No.. it's okay. i'm really glad you coming to visit us" Riveria blushed.

"Oni-sama come to see me" Pout Lefiya

"Lefiyaa" Bell

"I'm sorry" Lefiya pout

"Where the other?" Bell.

"Oh.. they in Manor Dinner room. Ahh.. you shall eat with us also. I bet you still not taking your dinner, right?" Riveria.

"It's okay? I mean i just come for visit tho" Bell.

"Of course it's okay. I bet many of our member were honoured having you eat dinner with us" Riveria.

"before that, can i borrow your Familia bathroom? at least i need take a bath. Don't worry i bought my clothes" Bell

"okay"

"_Oni-sama….take a bath in here….. this...this is my life time chance! "_ Lefiya blushed while thinking something inappropriate.

Bell take his time with taking bath in Loki Familia manor. Riveria begin enter the Dinner room. Finn, who see Riveria come in begin ask her question.

"Riveria what take you too long?"

"Ahhh we got a honourable guest" Riveria

"Don't say, it's Bell Cranel come to visit us?" Finn

Ais who hear Bell name automatically looked at Riveria and Finn.

"Yup. I already meet him" Riveria blushed

"Bell is coming.. Where are him now, Riveria?" Ais

"He taking a bath now"

Without wait, Ais immediately stand up to see Bell. But Riveria quickly hold her up.

"Let me go, Riveria. Bell naked body. I cannot lose this gold chance" Ais try to release her self from Riveria grip.

"Stop that you baka princess. It's a shame to do something like that" Riveria

"Let me go, Riveria. Bell… Please wait for me… I will overcome this obstacle that prevent me to see your naked body" Ais

Smackkkk~

"Ouchhhh~" Ais hold his head after being smacked by Riveria

"Please behave, Ais" Riveria

"Anyway… Where Lefiya?" Finn

Suddenly Riveria when silent. After that, She barged out as she quickly went to where Bell take a bath. Finn and the other suddenly hear a familiar scream. Scream of pain. lastly Riveria pull Lefiya with her back to Dinner Manor.

"Riveria-sama… Let me go!" Lefiya.

"To think she really peeking at Bell Cranel at bathroom" Riveria facepalmed.

"Please stop do something indecent like that when he is here" Finn.

"I'm sorry. this is my fault" Riveria Apologize.

Finn deeply sigh as his familia member. "Please stop making a scene now. Bell Cranel is our honorable guest. Treat him good or you guys will take the consequences from me. Don't do anything that make him feel uneasy or uncomfortable. I'm really mean it"

Hearing their captain voice tone change to stern and cold one, make all the Loki Familia member gulped. Lefiya pouting because she cannot have a quality time with her call to be brother. Ais sighed with a plain face.

"He sure take a long time" Finn.

"Maybe we need to send someone to escort him to here" Tione.

"Then Riveria, you will fetch Bell Cranel then"Finn.

"Okay. I will escort Bell Cranel to here" Riveria.

"wait, why Riveria-sama is the one who escort Oni-sama?!" Lefiya.

"Because I cannot believe Bell Cranel in your hand, Lefiya" Finn.

Lefiya pout again. "Ughhhh"

Riveria already fetch Bell with her. Riveria can feel her heart thumped so hard. Bell with wet white hair and a casual white see through shirt make him look so hot. She try hard to keep calm.

"I'm sorry for keep troubling you, Riveria-san" Bell smile

"No..i..it's okay, Bell-san. This is Finn order anyways and Please just call me Riveria, Bell-san"

"But it's impolite to call a high elf like you without a honorific, Riveria-san"

"It's okay Bell-san. I feel more close to you if you called me without honorific" Riveria

"Are you sure?"

Suddenly Riveria hold Bell hand which make Bell blushed a bit and surprised by Riveria act. Riveria itself can feel her cheek heating up. Never in her mind to do something bold like this. She can feel how soft Bell hand. Hand that rescue her 2 years ago. Hand that giving her a chance to life.

"For me, i want you call me by my name. If it's not because you, i'm also, will never exist anymore" Riveria

"Don't say a such thing, Riveria-san. I'm just helping you that day. It's just a natural thing for helping someone who in danger. Don't make it like a big debt" Bell smile

"No Bell-san. You almost lose your life just because you saved me"

"But you also save me from the injured right? if it's not you that cast your heal skill i might also dead you know. Arigatou for help me, Riveria-san", Bell

Riveria can feel how sincere this man toward him. All she do that day just become a burden to him when he fight with all his might to save her. Yet, he still thanking her from small action she do to him. As expected, He is really a most kind man she ever meet.

"Bell-san… C-c-can i hug you once?"

Bell look shocked at what Riveria said to him. in other hand Riveria can feel her heart beat faster. She finally say something that she never think of before. But she begin to feel regret to say something stupid like that to Bell. What if he think bad about her.

"I'm so-so-sorry… Please forget what i- kyaaa"

Bell pull Riveria to a hug. Which make Riveria blush hardly. To think Bell hearing her request and even hug her without hesitate. She glad she say it, but now she feel so embarrassed. Not only she can feel his breath, She also can hear Bell heartbeat.

"You want this right?" Bell.

"uhmmm" Riveria nod shyly

"Am i'm not gentle?" Bell.

"No...i...it's okay… I'm sorry for you do something like this for me" Riveria.

"I should be the one who must apologize to you, Riveria-san. I should refuse your request and yet I'm doing it because i don't want to see you sad. I wouldn't ask why you request something like this, but i hope this little action can make you happy" Bell smile.

"_Ahh.. He sure a gentleman one. Still even he didn't refuse my request anyway, i will not blame him. Instead i feel happy that he hug me so gently. He had a nice smell. I wish i can be like this forever"_ Riveria smile and blushed hard as she still sniffed Bell scent.

"So this is what you guys doing.. I'm so envy right now"

"Ehh?"

"We waiting for a long time, and apparently Both of you had a romantic moment. That's not nice you know, Riveria" Tione.

"Tione.. this…."

"Ahh we actually talking about ghost thing when we come over here. Because my habit is like to tease people who easily scared, i went overboard and scare Riveria which make us in this condition. I'm sorry" Bell.

"Hmm.. is that so? I never know Riveria afraid of ghost Stories" Tione.

"It's okay if you don't believe me Tione-san. Anyone who see us like this will also have same mind like you, Tione-san" Bell.

"Oh..no.. I'm just bit surprised that Riveria actually let someone hug her. She always strict to other people who try to touch her" Tione.

"Ahh.. I think i understand what you mean now. I'm sorry, This is purely my fault. So i will take the consequences. I will ask Riveria what punishment that suitable for me" Bell.

"Bell-san…!"

"Hahaha… that's up to you guys. i shall back to Manor. You guys should quickly settles this and back to Dinner Manor. I don't want Captain wait too long"

Tione walk away from them. Riveria pout when looking at Bell and he only can smile to Riveria.

"Why you say this is your fault?!" Riveria.

"I'm sorry Riveria-san, i cannot say that you request me to hug you. People will-"

"I don't care!"

"Riveria-san"

"You always the one who protect me. I also want do the same thing" Riveria voice begin calm down.

"i'm sorry. it just my habit to always help people" Bell smile.

"Sorry for yelling at you too, Bell-san. i know you really respect me as High Elf but this my fault. I also need responsibility for something that i've done. Even it's shameless one" Riveria blush.

"it's okay. we better go back or Finn will really angry at us" Bell.

Riveria smile at Bell. But she didn't want to end it like this. Suddenly Riveria hold Bell hand, which make Bell startled at her action. Riveria smirked as she look at Bell.

"Because you say you gonna get a punishment from me, i will make you to walk with me while holding my hand" Riveria.

"Ehh? but..t-that's not a punishment" Bell.

"Just do it" pout Riveria.

Bell sweat drop. "_Why she suddenly sound so cute"_

"Okay...okay… " Bell.

With that Bell hold Riveria hand and walk with her together. If someone see them like this, they will assume that both of them is dating. Riveria looking at their hand while smiling. Even this is her fault but for some reason she did not regret anything. Today Riveria will have a good sleep and dream.

In Dinner Manor.

"ughh!" Lefiya.

"What happen lefiya?" Anakitty.

"Oni-sama…" Lefiya.

"ehh?"

"My Oni-sama is being tricked by a joker" Lefiya.

And all of them ended sweat drop hearing this possessive little sister.

.

.

.

**Finally i come back with new chapter.**

**I almost lost idea to continue my story. Sorry for late update**

**Also, a small explanation .**

**This story is not follow the Original one. So you can say, Riveria still age 60 ( let assume as she is still 18 in human age, not really know how Elf aged actually). **

**Ryu also same age with Bell.**

**Lefiya Younger 1 year than Bell , that's why she call Bell Oni-sama.**

**Also Both of Lefiya or Riveria saved by Bell in different occasion. First is Riveria saved by Bell that drive Bell to level 5 , the second one was Lefiya who carelessly dive to dungeon alone and get surrounded by many level 2 monster. She try her hard to kill all of them but she get attacked in many side which make her injured badly. She lucky because Bell past the same place and quickly help her. After that incident, Lefiya always look for Bell and saying her Gratitude for helping her. But ended charmed by Bell kindness.**

**Happy reading.**


	5. CH 4 : Visit Loki Familia Part 2 ( End )

Loki Familia member feel a bit pressured with Bell being there. Finn and Bell look chatting happily when the other feel dejected because the girl cannot having a moment with Bell.

"Shall i talk to Ottarl for we do that again?" Bell

"Hmm.. it's been a long time actually we do that. I think he will accept it." Finn

"Both of you must be grow more stronger than i am now." Bell smile.

"Say the one who easily slay the Minos Guardian at Laputa Sky City." Finn smirk

"I'm not the only one who slay that monster, Adventure from Laputa also help me" Bell

This two top adventure keep chatting happily. They more seems like lover than friend. Ais and Lefiya already pout at two of them. Tione also do the same because her time with her captain reduce.

"Oii Stupid dawn, How about a battle?" Bete smirk.

"Nah.. i will lose, you're to fast Bete-san" Bell smile

"Are you mocking mee?!"

"I'm just telling the truth tho" Bell pout

"_KAWAIIIIIII"_ Ais, Lefiya, Tiona, And Riveria.

"But if bete-san and Bell-san really fight, who would win?" Anakitty

"Of course Bell will win." Riveria

"Riveria-sama aren't it too bit Favoritism?" Line

"No, Riveria told the truth tho." Tione

"Last time we remember, Bell defeat him in 1 minute without breaking much sweat. And he still level 6 that time." Tiona

"He is now a advanced level 7, what would you guys think the result?" Riveria

Member of Loki Familia begin to silent. To think their Executive will say something like that, Bell must be very strong. Bell had a innocent figure with him which make people sometime hardly believe if he is level 7 adventure.

"Cih… I'm also grow strong ya know. Even he level 7 that's not mean i cannot fight him equally right? I can beat his ass off." Bete

"Oii-oii Bete calm down." Finn.

"I cannot Finn. Today i will kick this stupid dawn ass." Bete.

"Cannot i get a relaxing day just for once?" Bell whine.

"Heh… You're afraid to me right? hahahaa… You just a Level 7 adventure who just like to play hero. I bet you actually cheating at your level and your falna with your stupid goddess." and here we are, the trash mouth Bete.

"Bete! your mouth! Bell-san never done something like that! Watch your manner, werewolf." Riveria cannot hold her anger anymore.

"Ohh.. You defend someone from another Familia than your own familia? geez… you sure love this stupid dawn human, aren't you?" Bete smirk.

"Ano.. please calm down, Bete-san. Stop saying nonsense like that. You will hurt Riveria-san feeling like this." Bell try his best to calm down.

"Shut up Ya human! You're nothing more than rubbish who just being a womanizer." Bete.

Lefiya who hear that of course cannot accept it. He can be jealous to Bell, But to insult him to this degree she cannot accept it. Not after the one he insult is her Beloved Oni-sama.

"That stupid werewolf dare to insult My Oni-sama. I bet he even cannot land a hit to my Brother. You just freaking jealous because he far more superior than you!" Lefiya glare at the werewolf.

"Shut up you weakling elf. You're just a mere level 3, Stop talking like you're strong" Bete

"I may not strong like you but at least i respect my Bell-Oni-san. Just because you cannot win against someone you cannot insult him like that. It's your own fault to being too cocky" Lefiya

They can feel the heat tension between Lefiya dan Bete. Even lefiya is less strong than Bete, she will not afraid if someone mock her beloved brother.

"You stupid elf… I will punch you for sure"

Bell lose it. "Don't do that…"

All of them can feel the strong pressure from Bell word. Even sometime he always refuse to be called brother by Lefiya, He is actually cared for her as little sister.

"I will tell you for the second time. Don't do that! I'm serious."

"Ugghhhh… Ya have no right to order me…!"

"That's werewolf…!" Riveria.

"Calm down Riveria. Let Bell handle this." Finn.

"But Bete is too much, Finn. Bell is our-." Riveria.

Finn smile at Riveria. "Don't you want to believe at Bell-san, Riveria? Even you had a thing for that boy, I'm sure you want to see his growth mentally. I believe Bell can handle such a situation. Remember, He is captain of Hestia Familia and Vice-commander in our Expedition."

"... I understand…" Riveria sigh.

"Okay.. you want a battle right?" Bell state his word calmly.

Bete frown his forehead with Bell statement. "Hoo.. you finally want to have a battle with me?"

"Yeah… I do this only to show that what Lefiya say is not a bullshit but the truth itself." Bell

"Ya dare to insult me?! you bastard human!" Bete

"Nope… i'm not say anything. I'm just agree about my Little sister opinion." Bell look at Lefiya with a warm smile in his face.

Of course being Lefiya, she blushed so much and have a love struck in her eyes. Ais and Riveria can feel something burn in their heart. In easy way, they are jealous. Some member Loki Familia a bit annoyed by Bell act like hero for Lefiya.

"Are he pretend to be cool?"

"To be honest, I don't really believe that he that strong. Even many rumour about him, but still i cannot believe at him"

"Maybe what Bete-san say is right. That kid is playing unfair. what a loser."

"For some reason i feel annoyed by his hero act. He just want to look good in girl eyes"

Bell who heard some of them insult him. He ignore them. for him now, there something more important than hearing small insult like that.

"So how about it Bete-san? i'm will cancel this fight if you want to apologize to Lefiya."

"heh? Apologize? to that Lowly Elf? You're joking! it's better if fight you." Bete

"Who you call lowly you stupid werewolf?!" Lefiya

"Shut up. You are just a weak elf who nearly dead because you are too weak. You live now because you saved by that human. Someone like you just a burden to people because you weak. You're different with Riveria. at least that old hag more useful than you. you shouldn't belong to here! Loki Familia is not belong to someone like you."

Lefiya can feel her eyes begin to water by tear. She usually can take Bete insult but this time her defense to the insulted destroyed by Bete insult. She try hard not to cry. at least not to cry in front of Bell.

**ZDUARRRRRRRR!**

Finn can feel a enormous aura come from Bell. Bell just release his The [[Night Dawn]] skill after hearing Bete insult. For him, Bete is already too harsh this time. His word already hurt Lefiya feeling. Finn actually begin sweat drop. He remember when Bell really angry and nearly fight 2 floor boss by himself when they in personal quest.

"W-what…." Bete can feel fear for the first time.

"You seems really like making a girl cry isn't it." this time Bell voice tone really cold.

"I never think about myself to be someone who like to act like a hero to girl. I never also hope they will like me for what i do for them. But seeing you very rude to a girl make me think that…."

"You're no more than a rubbish." Bell

"What are you saying?! i'm just stating a fact! She is weak and burden to our familia!."

"And what she say about you also the fact itself", Bell

"You! take this! Graaaaagggggghhhhh~" Bete

Bete launch himself to attack Bell. Bell in other hand did not even move or avoid Bete.

**BAMMMM!**

All people shocked after look what Bell do. Bell just blocked Bete punch with one hand and Bell even hold Bete hand. Bell look at Bete with boring expression.

"You should learn how to respect people more, Bete-san. I don't blame anything at you and What you say is not 100% wrong, but you don't need to say an unnecessary to Lefiya. It's really pissed me off."

**CRAKKKKK!**

"Argggggghhhhh!'

Bete yelp in pain after Bell just crush his hand. Bell even did not smile like usually. Anyone who see Bell like this first time of course being scare, But not to Finn. He already smile while sigh.

"Ohh.. you can feel pain too, Congratulation." Bell smiled again but not a happy smile.

"Oni-sama… i-it's okay… Please stop this… I cannot let you have a trouble because of me." Lefiya sob a bit.

Even she feel happy about Bell fight for her, she still don't want her brother that he love had a trouble with her familia. She beyond touched that Bell call her as his little sister even though she want more than just a little sister. she already being saved and she even cannot repay that kindness to him, yet he always care about her.

"It's not okay to me. He just not say a bad thing about you but also look a down on Riveria with calling her with such a harsh word. If not because i respect Finn as my friend and comrade, he will not only have a broken hand. Also I'm really have big respect to you, Finn. You somehow manage to order this stupid werewolf." Bell

"Yah… I had my way to order him." Finn

"You...i'm gonna-

"Okayyy time out , werewolf. Time to back to your room." As Tiona and Tione dragging Bete for avoid much trouble. More like they afraid this werewolf will really die.

"Let me go ya stupid ass amazonn! I said let me gooo!"

After Bete already out of the sight, Bell give a long sigh. This is first time he cannot hold up his anger. Lefiya who see her brother look troubled decide to give him a hug.

"I'm sorry Nii-san… This my fault. If only i didn't against his word, this will never happen. it just i cannot hold my anger because that werewolf keep insult you. You even did nothing wrong to him." Lefiya

Bell look at Lefiya and smile. His hand reach to Lefiya head and pat her gently. Make Riveria and Ais snapped a bit with a pout.

"You did nothing wrong. I shall the one who must thank you to you. Because you always mad for me. I really pissed of when he really talk some harsh word to you. You're my cute little sister after all." Bell

"Oni-sama…." As Lefiya begin move forward to kiss Bell.

"Okay stop it right there…" Riveria pull Lefiya away from Bell.

"Riveria-sama! When i'm just having a good atmosphere with my Beloved Bell-nii-san you always Interrupt it. " Lefiya

"If not you will make a shameless thing again. I cannot trust you after all." Riveria

"You just jealous because Oni-sama is patting my head gently and not patting your head." Lefiya

SMACKKK!

"Ouchhhh… It's hurt." Lefiya hold his head that being smacked by Riveria.

Bell sweat drop seeing this view, when Finn sigh again to look at his member action.

"I'm sorry for hurting your member, Finn-san. I will take responsibility for his wound i make to him" Bell

"No.. No.. Please stop be like that, Bell. this is not your fault. I shall thank you because you did not kill him. This my bad actually for letting one of my member insult you." Finn

"I always getting one anyways. I got mad just because he made Lefiya cry. I cannot stand when Lefiya cry. She is too precious girl who always do her best for her familia. Thinking back about that werewolf word make my blood boiled again" Bell

"I agree. She may low level but she always do the best. But for you act like that, you sure really care to her." Finn smirk

Bell just smile to Finn statement.

"How can i cannot care to someone who always smile when meet me? She act like a spoiled little sister when near me, and to be honest i don't hate it anyway. She is cute and sometime i want to pat her head. but you know, she is elf. I cannot be careless to touch her." Bell

"but you just pat her head just now."

"It's because i want to cheer her up. So i just do it after put much courage. I'm glad she seems like it. hope i'm doing it well to her." Bell

"_You are really a unique one Bell Cranel. You attract people to trust you with you innocent mind and personality. Just like how i attracted to your pure heart. I'm glad i meet someone like you"_ Finn smile

"what are you smiling at?"

"Nothing… Just a relief that i had meet someone like you."

"it's scary if you say like that, Finn-san."

"i'm still normal you know."

They laugh together.

"So about the training camp?" Finn

"let's do it anyway. i will tell Ottarl." Bell

"i cannot wait to face you, Bell. I know you still hiding your power from me." Finn

"Come on commander, People all know that Both you and Ottarl is strong enough to take down floor boss alone." Bell

"Same to you, who manage to beat Floor boss from other place ( he Reference to Minos Guardian at Laputa sky city)." Finn

"okay.. okay… We will wait that time. One week, okay?" Bell

"Deal, Vice-commander." Finn.

After that Bell leave the Twilight Manor and back to Hearth Mansion. Don't forget he say goodbye to Riveria, Ais and Lefiya. Ais call Bell.

"Bell…." Ais

"I'm sorry if i go home early, Ais-san." Bell

"No.. I understand the circumstance. You are captain after all. And you must be so tired after your first expedition with Astraea Familia." Ais smile.

Ais and Bell had a short silence before Bell begin to talk again.

"Long time no see, Ais-san. I'm glad you are doing okay." Bell

"uhmm. I also glad you comeback alive. I got so worried when i hear that you go on journey."

Bell smile at Ais. "Sorry to making you worried little princess." Bell

Ais pout cutely. "i'm not little anymore".

"Haha.. but you still cute like a little princess you know." Bell

"I'm not! touch thisssss!"

As Ais hold Bell hand and place it in her oppai which make Bell shocked and quickly remove his hand from Ais breast.

"W-w-w-w-what.. are you doing to my oni-sama, you stupid princess!" Lefiya

"Look… i have boobs now." Ais pout

Riveria and Bell sweat drop at how airhead Ais.

"I just kidding you know. No need to make me to touch your boobs." Bell

"it just a prove that i'm not a little girl anymore." Ais had a little blush in her face.

"Stay away from my brother!" Lefiya hug Bell again.

Ais pout again. "JJuruuiiii~ always Lefiya. I want a hug to."

With that Bell being hugged by Ais and Lefiya. While Lefiya keep glaring at Ais. Ais seems ignore the glare and enjoy the warm of Bell body.

"hah… This two really pain in the ass." Yes all. Riveria just curse for the first time.

With that Riveria drag them off so Bell can go back to his home. Looks like there so many interesting would happen in one week. A training camp. Bell cannot wait to face his comrade and his rival on the duel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bell just got in entrance gate at Hearth Mansion. feeling a bit tired he really want to sleep already. suddenly..

BBAMMMMMM!

Bell just easily avoid a attack from stranger. Bell being calm not shocked as he already feel strange presence as he got in.

"As expected from the strongest adventure Orario. You must pretend not to feel our presence."

"Our?" Bell.

Suddenly someone try to stab him from behind. But fortunately his sixth sense gave him a bit sight that he will be attacked. Bell give a bit smile. Not many adventure can hide their presence this perfect to make him did not notice it.

"hoo.. You guys are skilled." Bell smile at them

"cihh… He really scary. How can he avoid my attack in close range like that."

"Look's like i cannot get home if i'm not fight against you two." Bell begin serious as he begin emitted such strong aura.

The two of them can feel the pressure from Bell.

"I'm really tired now, so i will make it fast." Bell saying that in nonchalantly way.

Suddenly Bell already disappear from their sight which make them surprised. Bell launch a kick to the stranger which they barely avoid it.

"ughhh… how can-"

Bell suddenly got in their behind again. "Don't lose your focus when on battle, or you will ended like this."

The stranger can feel chill at Bell word and suddenly a strong kick make him knocked back. Without wasting time, Bell begin move to the other one.

"He is too fast"

The enemy try hard to match at Bell speed. but he cannot match in term on speed which make him got so many damage by Bell attack.

"You're pretty good yourself. But sorry i need to end this now."

SMACKKK!

The stranger knocked out. Bell being Bell, he did not finish them off. But he bought them inside Hearth Mansion to interrogate them.

Just who are they?

.

.

.

**i'm sorry for keep late replying.**

**i'm try my best to update everyday but i'm also had my thing to do.**

**So happy reading ~**


	6. CH 5 : New Member of Hestia Familia

Bell sigh heavily after Hestia and the other in the Hearth Mansion living room. The reason was just simple. The 2 stranger that fight him before was a new member of Hestia Familia. Hestia in other hand also sigh to them. She know that both of them want to fight Bell, but she never thought both of them would be that crazy to wait Bell in front of gate.

"To think they really serious want to fight you." Hestia.

"You should told me if you are the new member, i almost hurt both of you." Bell

"We are really sorry for our reckless, Bell-sama. We just want to know how strong Bell-sama is. Sasuga Bell-sama is really strong. We even didn't have a chance."

The Red girl hair just smile brightly with small blush in her cheek. She had a red short hair and wearing a brown leather armor. she had quite slim body. In other hand, An Elf just blush looking at Bell. She even cannot talk properly after see how handsome and cute is Bell. She wearing white outfit with some blue string with it. Had a long black hair and beautiful red crimson eyes like Bell.

"But Hestia-sama, to think they act as my Maid and Bodyguard. I think they still can be a normal adventure. No need to guard me after all." Bell

"They the one who assign to be like that." Hestia.

"Bell-sama didn't want us?" There a sad tone in that statement.

"No...No.. It's just I don't want to waste your girl talent. You guys also a First and second rank adventure." Bell flustered.

"Bell-sama is really a nice man just like the rumour says. To think Bell-sama praise our talent, i will really work hard to protect you, Bell-sama."

Bell sigh again. "If you guys okay with it, i'm fine."

"I need more stronger for Bell-sama also." Naaza

"i will also grow stronger." Airmid

"You two need to keep calm okay. Get stronger is important but don't force yourself too much." Bell.

"I'm also cannot lose to them. i will train more harder." Mikoto.

"Yare-yare.. to think them become like this." Bell sigh. "Okay please introduce your girl name."

"My name is Revis, Bell-sama. like Hestia-sama say, i'm already level 5 adventure." Revis give a soft smile.

"Uhmm..M..My name..is Filvis, Bell-sama. I'm level 4 adventure. Hope i can be help to Bell-sama." Filvis talk while blushing. This girl sure very shy one but when come to battle she is scary one.

"By the way Filvis-san…." Bell

"HAIKK!?" Filvis.

"Why you flustered like this?" Bell sweat drop.

"A-a.a….ano…."

"Bell-sama, Filvis already become your fans when hear about your heroic thing you do. She always try hard to train everyday." Revis smirk.

"Revis-san!"

"Soka… i'm glad had a pretty girl as my fans. Thanks for joining Goddess-Hestia Familia" Bell smile

Without he know, Airmid, Naaza, Lili, Mikoto and Hestia pout how Bell always compliment girl easily. Filvis had a blush in her face. To be praised by her idol, She beyond happy.

"You're the one that sneak for attacking me from behind right, Filvis-san?" Bell

"That's right Bell-sama, sorry for-"

"No.. i'm bit surprised that you can hide your presence completely from me. If i was level 5 or 6, maybe i already injured." Bell

"I had a skill that let me to hide my presence better. I trained by an Assassin when i was little, and i got this skill after Hestia-sama give her Falna to me. it's named **[[ Jinada ]].**"

"indeed that's skill really good for spying." Welf

"To think there someone who can hide her presence to Bell-sama, Filvis-san is sure really strong" Mikoto.

"N..n..no.. Mikoto-san, i'm still need to learn. i believe if it's real battle i'm already lose to Bell-sama." Filvis blushed.

"Okay, now Let's go to our meeting room. there some objective i need to renew a bit." Bell

"haik Captain."

"Ja~ Bell-kun, I'm going to meet Miach and Take again today. I will leave it to you." Hestia

"Haik-kami-sama."

As all of them already on meeting room. Bell looked so serious. When he work as Captain, He always serious. Because he take responsibility about his comrade life. For him, this is not something that he shall take lightly. So he need to renew some rule that still not good.

"Okay i begin renew your guys objective. First, for Revis you can come with me in some important meeting but you have a free time to go dungeon when you got nothing to do." Bell

"But i thought as Bodyguard, we supposed to be always at your side, Bell-sama."

"No it's okay. If i need you to guard me i will tell you. After all i still want you live as an adventure not a bodyguard for someone like me." Bell

"W-what are you saying, Bell-sama? Become your bodyguard is an honor for me." Revis

"Okay.. stop..that...i begin feel embarrassed." Bell blushed a bit.

"Also, Revis even you are level 5, but i want you also being respect to Mikoto-san and the other. after all they more long in here than you. even they under one level from you, they all executive from My team. Mikoto-san and Lili is our top Executive when Welf-san is Vice-captain." Revis

"Of course i will respect them. After all, they are all Bell-sama precious comrade." Revis.

"Second is Revis and Filvis, i also want both of you to become the Vice-Executive in Hestia Familia. also Both of you the one will train low level adventure in our Familia."

"But Bell-sama for us already accept such high position…" Filvis

"I don't want to hear complain about what i have already decide." Bell

"I'm sorry for make such a fuss to you Bell-sama." hear how serious word Bell is, Filvis decide to not ask more than that.

"I'm decide this because both of you already worthy enough. Lili give me the list."

"Yes, Bell-sama.. here the list." as Lili give some paper to Bell.

Bell look at the paper seriously. At least for this month there are 10 new member of Hestia Familia who still level 1. Hestia proper accept them after no familia let them join. So for now there at least 23 low level adventure under Hestia Familia. Bell give it to Revis.

"This is….." Revis

"List of level one member of Hestia Familia. I'm sorry for giving you such troublesome job, but there are also my family now. So i want them properly trained if they want to go to dungeon. Also Mikoto, Naaza and Welf you guys also will accompany Low level adventure if they gonna explore dungeon. i will tell the new rule for them so we can avoid unnecessary casualty." Bell

"Very well, Bell-sama / Bell-dono / Captain." Revis, Welf, Naaza, Mikoto.

"Third is Airmid because you are healer, i will need you to work as doctor in our Familia. I hear you also had do some medicine experiment."

"Yes Bell-sama, I'm with Lili-san help do some experiment in healing herb." Airmid

"It's good then. Airmid had Herbalist and mixing as her skill. She can make a good healing potion for us." Lili

"So are Airmid-san will only work at Mansion?" Welf

"No.. Welf, she will surely come if we on our expedition. But if only explore some dungeon, she no need to go. But she still have my permission to going to dungeon. But she must be guarded by some adventure. Or maybe myself." Bell

"EHH… for what Bell-sama go with Airmid-san alone?" Lili pout.

Bell look at Lili while frowning. "To help her gathering some herb of course."

"But for Bell-sama doing such low objective like that…." Airmid

"Nah.. it's okay. I also want to learn some herb from Airmid. So if someday i go explore dungeon by myself, i can help bring some useful herb. so there no need to waste her energy." Bell smiled

"_Typical Bell-sama. He is just want to help. But thinking about go to dungeon with Bell-sama alone, it must be great."_ Airmid smile while blushing little.

"Also there something i want to tell you guys before we close this meeting." Bell

All of them look at Bell serious face.

"We gonna have a Training camp with Freya and Loki Familia in Colosseum. So all of you will participate." Bell smile

"WHATTTTTT!" All of them

"Bell-sama, to train with them….." Lili

"Relax Lili, this is training camp just a our purpose to have a match. So you all can say, I and the other Captain use this as an excuse. so we can fight each other." Bell

"So Captain mean, Captain will have a match with the other familia Captain?" Naaza.

"Yes. But of course this not mean you guys only see us battle. But you guys will also battle one of us." Bell

"Battle…" Welf

"With…." Mikoto

"One of us?" Lili

"We battle one of 3 top adventure?!" Naaza

"Yes. and it's random. So you may get to meet Finn-san or Ottarl-san or maybe myself." Bell

All of them can feel their soul begin to left them, But not to Revis who excited to fight top adventure in Orario. Filvis actually feel excited a bit. Welf and Mikoto already tremble in fear to think they gonna fight we Finn or Ottarl.

"So because of this training thing, Tomorrow i will give you guys a special treatment." Bell

"Ehh?"

With a heavy tone and stern one. "Tomorrow, all of you fight me in a battle. So i will wait you guys tomorrow at 1 PM at Hestia training ground and You guys dismissed. Remember don't try to make an excuse to not come tomorrow or you guys face the punishment."

All of them can feel their jaw dropped. Fight Bell? Even abnormal Udaeus cannot do much in front of Bell. Bell may look not strong in outside but if he really already use his real strength and his skill. it's just matter of time all of them will knocked out by him.

"I think we can win this." Revis smile

"Revis-san.. don't think because Bell-san alone we can win this. He even can fight against 4 first rank adventure in same time and survive with knocked 3 of them." Welf

"Ughh.. tomorrow i will fight Bell-sama. i don't think i can hit him properly. This is a torture for me to try hit Bell-sama." Airmid.

"Tomorrow will the first of my history that all my arrow will never hit my enemies. If the enemies was captain, i may ended let him hit me. How can i hurt a pure bunny like captain." Naaza

"You guys are too much. Bell is not a weak bunny you know." Welf sweat-dropped after hearing Naaza and Airmid statement.

"Don't think too much and get to sleep now. I don't want one of you late tomorrow." Bell walk away from them while smiling.

"Ugg… Bell-sama is scary when in captain mode." Lili.

"Even he treat us as a like that, he did not had any choice. This because he really care about us." Welf.

"We better go to sleep now. I need to rest and prepare my mental for tomorrow training." Mikoto.

"Yeah… Me too." Naaza.

In other hand Bell still wait his goddess in his room. Today he want to update his status. He cannot underestimate his own family. Both Revis and Mikoto will be the best combo for tag team vanguard. Filvis and Naaza work as sneaky attack, With Filvis **[[Jinada]]** Skill and Naaza **[[Kaleidoscope]]** Skill they can attack enemy in blind spot.

"Ohya Bell-kun, It's rare for you to meet me in the midnight. Masaka….." Hestia Blushed.

"Goddess-Hestia please stop with the joke. I call you because i want to update my status." Bell

"i know..i know… Don't need to be serious." Hestia smiled

Bell immediately take off his clothes and begin lay in bed. As Hestia without wasting time she begin to update Bell status. Hestia a bit confused why Bell already want to update. He just got back from expedition.

"hmmm…." Hestia a bit frown after looking at Bell update.

"What happen Goddess-Hestia?" Bell

"It's first time i see your status update is not leap but still to get 200 pt status increase in level 7 is already good." Hestia give the Update sheet to Bell.

"I already know that it's not easy to get falna when already in level 7." Bell.

"No need to rush much Bell. You today is already good enough to stand as 3 top adventure in Orario. Also your power now can protect many people. Don't blind yourself for power Bell." Hestia worried.

"I understand Goddess-Hestia. Don't worry. I already promise Albert-san to become everyone hero. My objective is already clear and i will never waver for anything.

Bell looked at his Update sheet. Actually he still surprises that he can get 200 pt status increase. He hear from Finn, that when reach level 7 falna will become more difficult get. he actually still grow faster.

Bell Cranel

Lv 7

STR : C 624- C 687

END : C 667 - B 702

DEX : B 753 - B 795

AGI : A 893- S 901

MAG : D 532 - C 612

Skill :

**The Night Dawn (active )** : Bell body will surrounded by Particle blue light and spark of lightning . His Agility and Dexterity will increase to 75% of his current status . Also Bell can use it to charge a counter attack with increase 50%-500% strength depend how long he charge it but He will take a side effect if he use it . Bell able to charge 4 times The Night Dawn. The negative effect Bell take is his body will weaken greatly for short period.

**Legacy phrase ( passive ) **: Bell got this skill after being saved by Albert and promise himself to become stronger that can overcome any obstacle and protected his companion and help his friend . Make him growth at fast pace . his status increase 75% more than normal one . ( Bell cannot see this skill because Hestia blur it )

**Magis ( active ) **: This skill make Bell can use magic . and whatever Bell using magic his eyes will glow bright also there are passive effect on it . he will spend less [[**Mana]] **when cast magic .

**Concurrent Chanting ( Passive ) : **Bell can fight and moving around when chanting a magic . this skill is most rare and also difficult to pull off because need much concentration to sync moving while chanting .

**S#1r$ D #c%&d $t ( Passive) : Still secret skill that already on Bell but in this chapter revealed as blur skill ).**

Development Abilities :

**Luck : D**

**Abnormal resistance : E**

**Sword Skill : F**

**Will Power : H**

**Sixth Sense : G**

**Harem : I **

Magic :

**Lord Of Vermilion ( Fire magic ) : **This is Rea Laevatein opposite version . Instead the Fire burst from the ground , it burst from the magic circle that formed in the enemies top sky . The fire will form a laser heat of fire and hit in the ground numerous time . This magic had a wide scale and the most dangerous fire magic that exist in world .

_Chant : "__**I call you the spirit of the flame, Grace me with your power and burn my enemy. Your flame will become my courage, Your heat are my power, Burn anything that disgrases you. With the name of Ifrit, The Devil of Hellfire, Scorch My enemies with your mighty Flame. Lord Of Vermillion**_**."**

**Cocytus ( Ice Magic ) **: Advanced Ice magic that also a wide scale magic. The Area activation will surrounded by cold air and Random Spike Ice will randomly appear and attack enemies. This magic scaled as The Legendary magic.

**Thunder To'uch ( Thunder Magic ) : **Advanced Thunder magic that Hit one opponent. the destruction of this magic is too big that also affect minor damage to the nearby targeted enemies. This magic can deal penetration damage even if the enemies had resistance of thunder, even this magic can penetrate rubber.

_**Dante Al-thais **_**(Space time magic )****_ : _the power still Unrevealed **

Hestia looked at Bell who still amused looked his status sheet. He still a pure innocent Bell after all. For her to be worried about Bell soul will corrupted because of power is really a stupid thinking she ever do. Hestia never can bored looked at how pure Bell innocent face. He is the strongest in Orario with Finn and Ottarl, Yet he still like a little kid who love hero story,

"Bell-kun…."

"Haik Kami-sama?" Bell looked at his goddess.

"Please never change, Okay?" Hestia smile.

"Change? about what Hestia-sama?" Bell.

"No… it's okay… no need to think about it." Hestia smile and walk away from Bell.

Bell who looked his goddess walk out begin to think about his goddess. " am i change somehow? hope i did not do anything that make Goddess-Hestia worried."

With that Bell decide to get some rest now. Tomorrow he will gonna train his comrade. He actually excited to get know how far his companion power. But little he know actually his friend already scared about what will happen to them tomorrow.

.

.

.

**Cut-cut.**

**i don't have anymore to say. Just hope you guys enjoy my story. sorry if this is actually disappointed chapter .**

**but happy reading.**


	7. CH 6 : Bell vs Hestia Familia

As promise, Bell already wait them in Hearth training ground. Many Hestia member look Bell in awe. Some of them is bit scare of him, some of them look at him with respect. Bell ended look at them and smile to them.

"Konichiwaa Minna-san." Bell greet them with smile.

Some of new girl member already fall in love just from look at Bell handsome face. and the guys member look at Bell with respect.

"Captain.. Konichiwaa.."

"You guys must be training hard. please don't force yourself to much." Bell

"Iee… captain.. we will get stronger so we can be use to you."

"I'm happy for you guys motivate to get stronger but please don't say something like that. Please get stronger because there are someone you guys wanna protect." Bell

"uwahhh.. Captain is so dreamy. I'm glad join Hestia Familia."

"He look so pure yet so manly. ahhh! i want to go on a date with him."

"I will get stronger so i can be useful for Hestia Familia and captain."

"Yeahh! we shall always train hard now for captain!"

Bell can hear the man motivate. But he actually worried about them. Goddess-Hestia accept them for them had a chance to rise not for become his tool. he afraid their mind set will corrupted.

"Bell-sama, what type girl you like?" this time Bell swarmed by his girl member.

"E..ehh?" Bell blushed a bit.

"Captain is blushed… kawaiiiiii!"

"Don't tease captain!" Revis

After hearing Revis yell to them, All of them immediately scatter away. Bell only sweat drop looked at the view. Revis immediately run to Bell.

"Konichiwaa~ Bell-sama." Revis smile brightly to Bell.

"ah… Konichiwaa.. Revis-san."

"I'm sorry for being late. I'm so ashamed myself for late today. I will receive any punishment from Bell-sama."

Bell only give a smile. "You actually come in time, Revis. It's me who come too early. Stop blaming yourself. Actually I'm proud of you for being on time."

"Because i want to get stronger so i can protect Bell-sama. As a Guardian of Bell-sama i will do my best to protect you Bell-sama, even if i may lose my life."

Suddenly Bell looked at Revis with a cold eyes. He did appreciate Revis good intention to him, but he did not like something like sacrifice her life because of him.

"Revis-san, I will really mad if you sacrifice your life only for protecting me. You can protect me, but i don't like about you use your life for protect me. Please, i will happy if you safe even you didn't protect me." Bell.

"I-I-I'm sorry Bell-sama. For me making you mad bec-" Revis

Bell cut her word with a pat to her head. "Please.. stop doing that. You do nothing wrong. It just i don't want you using your life for that purpose. I really appreciate it, Revis. But i will more happy if you can keep life on and doing many good thing. I count on you, Okay?" Bell smile brightly to Revis.

Revis blush madly. She never get kind gesture and word that addressed to her. Maybe this is the first time she can feel warm of a people who really care about her. Revis smile. She really happy join this familia and meet a really kind Captain.

"I understand, Bell-sama. I will promise that i will more treasure my life and grow more. Please keep watching me Bell-sama." Revis smile.

"Of course.. I will watching you. You are my family now." Bell

"_Ah… what is this feeling…. I cannot fall in love with my own captain. I'm not deserve enough to get his love. But my heart cannot stop racing."_ Revis blushed.

Bell who looked at revis with red face begin to worry. "You okay Revis-san?"

"I-I-I'm okay, Bell-sama. P-please.. d-don't worry.." Revis shutter a lot this time.

"Really? Your face was red. If you sick please don't force yourself to participate this training." Bell

"No.. Bell-sama. I cannot miss this training. I need to prove that i worthy to be your bodyguard. _But the thing is, how can i try to fight with Bell-sama. I cannot even imagine myself for hurting Bell-sama._" Revis blushed.

"Woahh.. Captain is really awesome. He even can make Revis-sama smile and blush like that."

"Ughhh.. i also want to see Revis-sama smile at me like that."

Let's just say, Revis and Filvis already being introduce to them beforehand. So many man in Hestia familia like see Revis and Filvis.

"AAHHH i'm late!" Mikoto.

"Ughhh… This your fault that i late, Naaza-san!" Airmid.

"Whattt… you the one who take a long time to bath!" Naaza.

"Konichiwaa, Bell-sama. We are sorry for being late." Filvis.

"It's okay. You guys actually still on time. Are you guys already take your lunch?" Bell

"Ughh.. because we're afraid being late, we just rushing here and forgot about to take our lunch." Airmid

Bell smile to them. "How about i treat a lunch to you all after done training?"

"ehh! no.. Bell-sama… You no need to treat us anything. we can make our lunch." Naaza.

"For Bell-sama buying us lunch, it's make use become a worst comrade." Filvis.

"Please don't say anything that make me feel like a cruel person." Bell sweat-dropped.

"I don't want to hear a rejection. I will treat you all. Just consider this as a date." Bell smile.

"_DATEE!?"_ Airmid, Naaza, Revis, Filvis, Mikoto blushed.

"Ah..i-i mean… like family eating together. As captain, i also want to treat my comrade and my family." Bell smile sheeply after make a misunderstanding.

"If Bell already say that, You guys should accept his invitation." Welf who just coming hearing all the thing.

"Ahh Good afternoon, Welf and Lili." Bell.

"Yo! Good afternoon, Bell."

"Konichiwaa, Bell-sama." Lili smile.

"So about the lunch?" Bell

"We accept it, Bell-sama. We apologize for almost reject your invitation for eating together." Mikoto.

" .. it's not like i'm wanna force you guys…." Bell

"Like Welf-san said, Bell-sama already have a kind thought for inviting us to eat. We will really ashamed if we reject it." Airmid smile.

"Bell-sama is indeed a really kind person." Filvis smile.

"I'm not that kind. it's just i feel guilty for making you guys participate this training. So i think at least i treat you guys a lunch. maybe i also can treat it as a feast for you guys who already working hard." Bell

With all the member already gathered, Bell begin start the training. Because the training ground used by executive member, The low level become the audience. They actually excited to see their executive fight against their captain.

"To think i can watch this fight live…."

"i will observe this fight and learn from them. This will be a good experience."

"Captain do your best!" Cheer the girl.

"Revis-sama.. we cheer on you!"

"Lili-sama… do your best!"

"Mikoto-sama and Naaza-sama… ganbateeee!"

Bell who hear that only can sweat drop. Why this become like a Tournament.

"You guys must do anything to take me down. Don't think about not hurting me because i will not like it. I make this training for you guys to get stronger not to get soft hearted because of me. If i'm the real enemies, you guys might not only lose your life but also make people around you in danger. I want you guys fight with all your heart. don't worry Airmid can heal us if something happen." Bell

"_I will grow stronger for Bell-sama. Bell-sama is right. We cannot being soft hearted now. We need to fight seriously. Just for today, I will think Bell-sama as my enemy"_ Revis draw his long sword.

"_We will sure take down Bell-sama. And prove him that we worthy enough to serve him as his comrade"_ Filvis.

"Welf do you get that thing?" Bell

"Here captain, a bamboo sword just like you request to me. It's durandal weapon." Welf throw the 1 Bamboo sword.

"A Bamboo sword?" Revis

"_Bell-sama really gonna beat us if we got no serious. People whole think that Bell-sama is giving us a handicap. But that's wrong."_ Mikoto

"Really? captain using bamboo sword?" Other Hestia member got confuses at Bell weapon.

"Captain is really too soft hearted. When the other executive using real sword."

Bell try the Bamboo sword.

"This perfect Welf."

Bell looked at big rock in there. Without thinking, Bell rush to the rock and use his **[[ Triagram slash ]]** which make the rock destroyed completely. See the power of Top adventure, all of the member Hestia Familia in shock.

"W-what the-?!"

"C-capt-captain.. destroy the rock..u-using a bamboo sword?!"

"What a insane power!"

Bell looked back with smile in his face. All of them already can feel a great pressure. They maybe strong but Bell is not a half baked first rank adventure. Of course his journey must be help him grow more faster than before.

"Guys just a reminder, that bamboo sword is not an ordinary sword. It's durandal type weapon. it's may not hurt much if get attacked but i recommend not get hit if it's Bell who use it." Welf.

"Let's start. Come.. you all.." Bell.

Without thinking much, Revis is the one who charge at Bell. Of course Bell easily block Revis attack. But Filvis actually already using her **[[ Jinada ]] **skill and sneak at Bell behind. Unfortunately, Bell reflex more quick, which made Filvis sneak attack failed. Welf and Mikoto also begin charging at Bell.

**Clank!**

**Bamm!clankk!**

"S-Sugoi…"

"W-we… cannot see what happen.. i..it's too fast."

"C-captain.. movement is too fast."

Naaza and Lili begin to attack using their weapon. They might be lack in close range combat. But in range attack, both of them is a dangerous sniper. Naaza using her **[[ Kaleidoscope ]] **to predict Bell movement.

**Shooooooo!**

The arrow already being shooted. Naaza sure the arrow will hit Bell, but Bell who dodge it with impossible timing make Naaza surprised.

"_I..I..Impossible.. to think Bell-sama can dodge it. I'm sure my Kaleidoscope already told me that it will hit Bell-sama left hand."_ Naaza

Bell still block and evade Welf, Mikoto, Filvis and Revis attack. He surprised that they are really skilled. even Mikoto reaction and speed is fast than a normal level 4 adventure.

"Good all.. that's good all… keep the pace." Bell.

"Hosh..hosh… It's no good. Bell-sama can read our attack." Revis.

"If it keep like this, we really cannot take him down." Welf.

"I will begin to attack now."

Suddenly Bell already disappear from their sight. Revis who see that quickly look around her. But a sudden attack just hit her back. Revis can feel her back like being attacked by something hard.

**Thudd!**

"ughhhh." Revis can feel the pain come from her back.

"_It's really hurt a lot. That's just a bamboo sword. If Bell-sama really using sword, i already die from that one attack"_ Revis.

Bell don't stop his pace and begin move to Mikoto with his fast speed.

**Clank!**

"Hooo… Mikoto nice block." Bell amused at Mikoto can block his attack.

"Even it's blur a bit, I still can see your movement Bell-dono." Mikoto.

"Then…"

Bell increase his attack speed. Mikoto who shocked barely can keep the pace and ended get 3 attack from Bell. "Arghhhhhhh!" Mikoto yelp in pain.

**Thud!**

"Akhhhh!" Mikoto knocked on the ground.

"Hyaaaaaaaahhhh!" Welf.

Welf not wasting a second and attack Bell with Filvis. but this time both of them must suffer damage because Bell really serious now. Suddenly without Bell knowing, there are 3 arrow that shot at him.

**Shoosssshhh! Shoosshhhh!**

"Uwah.. it's close one, Naaza-san, Lili."

Bell immediately rush to them. Lili and Naaza try to make Bell confuse. Lili goes to right and Naaza go to left. Bell chase up Naaza first. Because her skill is more dangerous for him. He actually got hit if he hadn't Sixth sense ability.

"I will start with you Naaza!" Bell

Naaza smirk. "Sorry captain i'm really want to let you win, But this time i cannot make my team disappointed." as Naaza ended her statement, she throw a smoke bomb.

"_A smoke bomb?!"_

**BOOOMMMM!**

The smoke was really thick. Even Bell had trouble to breath.

**Shoosshhhhh! Shoossshhhhhh!**

Bell still can avoid the arrow that been shooting by Naaza. With Naaza advantage skill, she can shoot even if the view being blocked by smoke.

"_Naaza indeed is smart sniper. She know that i will chase her out first because she is the one who had potential to hit me with her arrow. You did great Naaza, But i'm not that weak."_ Bell.

"Naaza-san!" Lili come to her.

"I already shot several arrow in there. It should be hit him as i predicted."

But this time Naaza had wrong prediction. Bell out of nowhere already behind them and give Naaza a kick attack.

**Thud! Thud!**

"Akhhhh!"

"Naaza-san!"

"You should worried about yourself, Lili"

Bell attack again and give a clean kick to Lili which make her knocked far to the ground. All of them completely lose. Bell a bit satisfy with their growth. at least if it's floor boss they can handle it with their own.

"GYAHHHHHH!"

"What!"

Bell barely avoid Revis attack. He really surprised that Revis almost hit him. Bell looked back to the ground where Revis lay down.

"So you actually had a rare skill Revis-san. it's really surprised me." Bell.

"Captain really strong. Even i already use my **[[ Shadow Step ]] **you still can avoid my attack." Revis.

"Looks like it's just you and me now Revis." Bell.

"No.. Captain. Not just myself but All of us will fight you." Revis

**[ Play eiyuu ganbou ]**

Bell can feel his comrade stand up one by one. Welf and Mikoto take their sword again. Filvis also stand up again with Naaza and Lili.

"_Their wound… healed… Masaka!"_ Bell looked at Airmid.

"**[[ Dia Fratel ]] **Sorry captain you never say that i cannot heal them when in battle." Airmid smirk.

All of them begin to regroup again. Bell can feel something different from them. A determination. A faith. Bell smile looking at them.

"_Bell-dono… You always the one who take the burden for our Familia. You always do your best to grow stronger." _Mikoto.

"_You always help us when we needed. Always there when we needed"_ Lili.

"_So Bell.. in this training… we will prove it to you.. that we also can make you proud"_ Welf.

"_In this training we will show you that we also grow stronger !" _Naaza.

"_We also want to take your burden, Bell-sama. We also want to be the one who can help you." _Filvis.

"_I remember your word cleary Bell-sama. And yet i know you the one who always try anything to protect someone even the cost is your life." _Revis.

"_We promise will take you down and also become the one who can share your burden to us!."_ All

With that mind, All of them charge suddenly. Bell amused with their will to fight. He proud have them as their comrade.

"If this is your guys answer i will also do my best!" Bell.

Revis is the one who first to get in front of Bell. Of course Bell can block Revis attack like that, but what make him surprised is Welf and Mikoto also already in his side to also attack.

"_What?! They become faster suddenly..."_ Bell

Suddenly Revis smile and disappear from his sight. Bell got trapped by Revis scapegoat.

"_Using her __**[[ Shadow Step ]]**_ _to make a fake attack. it's smart move. _But.. i can still avoid the attack" Bell

Bell success avoid the attack with jump. But they make him surprised again. As he look up, he saw Filvis already in his top to launch an attack.

"_They divert my view from Filvis and dragged me to get this situation. I may can block the attack but there must be an another plan again."_ Bell

Like Bell thought, he can block Filvis attack. But his eyes fixed at Filvis hand. And Filvis give her sly smirk before active the thing on her hand.

"Smoke Bomb!?"

**Zduarrrrrr!**

**Shoooooshhhhh! Shooooshhhhh!**

Naaza and Lili immediately rain the smoke with arrows. Bell do his best to avoid the arrows. But the smoke is really thick and he had troubled to see. suddenly Mikoto and Welf charge at him in same time. Bell already in block stance, ready to block their attack. As Mikoto and Welf already near Bell, they attack bell with their sword. Bell block both of their sword attack. But suddenly Filvis out of nowhere begin to give her last attack to Bell side. Bell amused by how fast their coordination attack signal. He guarantee that their speed nearly match him as a team.

"_Sugoi… I even had a hard time to keep pace with their surprise attack and tactic. They must be already determine to take me down. I'm so happy for them do this fight seriously._" Bell

Bell quickly do a backstep to avoid Filvis side attack which make them surprised.

"Impossible, Bell-dono even can avoid that!?" Mikoto

"Cih…He is the real monster." Welf.

"But with this, Everything was according to the plan." Lili smirk.

"_Wait… that's not the last attack! Filvis also a decoy same as Welf and Mikoto."_

Bell who just realize this already late with Revis in his behind charging on him and give a clean hit to Bell backside body. Revis who had more speed will able to reach Bell place with her **[[ Shadow Step ]]** skill than the other. That's why Revis is not around when Welf, Mikoto, and Filvis attack Bell.

**Thudddddd!**

"gakhhhhhhhh!" Bell knocked on the ground.

"We did it!" Lili

"To think we can finally land a hit to Bell-sama." Revis.

"Hell yeah!" Welf.

Bell who knocked at ground can feel pain in his side body. He looked at the sky and smiling.

"_They already plan this from the beginning. And only Lili who can do this crazy tactic. To think they manage to hit me. I'm really proud of them. With smoke bomb, they pretend to make a barrage attack from many side. Using Filvis as decoy to got me think that she is the one who land the last attack. they know i can avoid the attack, and what got me surprised is they predicted that i will avoid it with a backstep. They sure grow more stronger now. "_

Bell stand up again.

"You guys amazing.. I'm sure Finn-san or Ottarl-san will amuse if you guys can show this to them." Bell.

"Captain!"

"Omedetoo~ you guys success take me down."

"But… Bel-sama, we just land one hit to you." Filvis.

"For me it's more than enough. For you guys surpass your own limit and fight as a team is already satisfy me. Good job Minna. I'm really proud of you guys." Bell

"So that mean…."Welf

"uhm~ the training is done now. Well done guys." Bell smile brightly.

All the member can feel relieved now. They never imagine that they actually can fight against Bell and damaged him. But they know Bell is not that weak. it's more like he already notice all of them is tired from the battle. Also, Bell not using any skill but pure his own abilities and power to fight them. No, he may still refrain himself for not using his full power to them.

"BELL-SAMAAA!"

Revis throw herself to Bell. Bell who startled cannot even think to avoid Revis. At last all of them seeing Revis hug Bell, which make Naaza and Lili blow up.

"R-Revis-san! what are you think you doing!" Naaza

"I want to apologize to Bell-sama, because i'm the one who attack him from behind. I even use full power on that last attack. I'm hurting Bell-sama."Revis sobbing a bit.

"_No wonder it's hurt a lot. Revis sure had an insane strength status. her attack actually heavy and strong._ Revis-san it's okay. It's not that that attack will kill me." Bell.

"No..No.. this is sin… My sin… i will atone it with my body, Bell-sama." Revis.

Smackk!

"Please behave Revis!" Filvis.

"Ouch… it's hurt..Filvis…" Revis.

"You just make Bell-sama feel uncomfortable and uneasy. You should be shamed and stop doing something like this." Filvis.

"gomeneeee~." Revis sobbing again.

"Okay..okay… Stop scolding her again. She just feel guilty for attacking me, but Revis i'm really okay. This is training anyway. So stop crying now, okay?" Bell smiled.

"Haik… Bell-sama." Revis smile again.

"_Are Revis-san had a disorder personality?",_ all of them sweat-dropped at the view.

"Okay just as i promised, i also will treat you all a lunch. You guys also can come." Bell referring to the other member

"Thank you captain!"

"You guys should prepare yourself. I will take a bath. We will meet in gate entrance. " Bell.

Bell begin walk away from them. Going to his room to prepare himself. Welf and the other still resting in training ground. They can feel their body still ache after that long battle with their captain. what make them speechless is Bell still stand up normally after get Revis full power strike.

"To think Bell-sama still can walk normally after receiver my attack. Sasuga Bell-sama." Revis

"He is top adventure after all. He is two level above you, Revis-san. Of course his endurance is high." Welf

Revis had a blush in her face while smiling. "Haaaaaaaaaaa.. Captain is so dreamy!" All of them sweat dropped.

"We better prepare and get going now. We didn't want to make Bell wait right?" Welf.

"haikk!"

With that, the training was over. and they will have a little party in the Hostess of Fertility. But they don't know there will be a chaos gonna happen. A fun chaos to Bell. The one who will swarm by beautiful girl.

.

.

.

**I'm back.**

**Nothing to say.**

**So happy reading all.**


	8. CH 7 : Encounter in Hostess of Fertility

Just like Bell promise to them,now they go to Hostess of Fertility to fill their stomach after a long practice with Bell. With a bunch of adventure lead by Bell, many people open the path for them. Many people respect Hestia Familia as the kindest familia after Loki and Freya Familia.

"It's them! Hestia Familia!"

"They look so cool!"

"One day i will join them!"

"KYAAA~! Their captain so handsome!"

Revis who hear the girl scream just annoyed by them. Bell who notice Revis expression just give a sign to her for not to feel annoyed like that.

"No need to feel annoyed, Revis." Bell.

"They all too filthy toward you captain. I don't like it." Revis look away while blushing."

""""_Ahh~ she is a tsundere."""" _All of them.

"No need to response it then. After all what they say about me it's not true anyway. I'm not handsome after all." Bell smiled.

"_But captain for us you are really handsome."_ let me list the girl, who think like that. Filvis, Revis, Lili, Mikoto, Naaza, Airmid and Hestia girl member.

"Yare-yare, our Bell is lady killer." Welf.

"Stop it, Welf. I'm not a womanizer tho." Bell.

"Stop teasing captain, Welf-dono." Mikoto.

Suddenly a little girl come and hug Bell. Of course all of them shocked. Bell in other hand just smiled at the little girl which make the kid blushed.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!"

"No. it's okay. She even didn't do anything wrong to me. is she your daughter?" Bell.

"Yes… She is my daughter."

"You have a adorable daughter. She so cute." Bell even pat her head which make all the girl feel jealous.

The girl who get patted immediately hug Bell again which Bell accept with smile.

"Origami, why you hug Bell-sama like that?!"

"I want to talk with Bell-nii-san." Origami let go the hug.

"You want talk to me?" Bell smiled while looking at the kid eyes.

The kid just blushing while looking at Bell. She feel shy because Bell is too handsome.

"You're so cool, Bell-nii-san. When i grow up, i want to become a good adventure like you and help people in city like you." Origami smile.

"Wow you have a good aspiration. I will looking for it when you grow up." Bell.

"UHmm! When i'm grow up, i also want to become your wife." the kid blushing.

"Eh?"

All the girl who hear it shocked.

"Hahaha. When you grown up, i'm already grow to an old man. Find someone who more young little kid." Bell.

"It's okay. I'm already 10 years old. I can get married when i got 16 yo." Origami had sparkled in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for my daughter. Please forgive her."

"It's okay ma'am. She just want talking to me. She didn't mean any harm. Please stop apologize, i feel like a bad people." Bell.

"Bell-sama is the kindest man." Lili.

"I begin think. What if Bell-sama has a kid?" Airmid.

"And what if one of us is his wife?" Mikoto.

All of them begin think a Bell and Mini-Bell laughing. Bell carry his Mini-Bell and run together. The playing with smile in their face. Suddenly both of them look at the girl.

"_Darling…." Bell smiled_

"_Oka-san…" Mini-Bell also smiled._

All the girl had nosebleed and blush in their face. Imagine the Bell and the mini-Bell. Bell just looking at them with sweat-dropped in his head.

"What happen to them?" Bell.

"Just ignore them, Bell. Better hurry, i'm already hungry to the dead." Welf.

"Oh, Okay." Bell.

Finally they arrive at Hostess of Fertility. Many adventure was shocked with Hestia Familia entrance. Bell as their Captain already produce some intimidating aura with him, make some adventure feel afraid for a bit.

"Mia-san, we coming." Bell.

"Oh… It's you, Kiddo. Over there. I already reserve a table for you. Make a sure spend some money." Mia.

Bell just smiled at Mia word. Without wasting time, Bell throw a pack with decent amount valis to Mia. Of course Mia catch the pack and look at it.

"is it enough?" Bell.

"Yup. It's enough. You even already put some bonus on it. I will immediately bring out the food. Chloe! Anya! Bring the food out." Mia.

"Haik! Mia-ka-chan" Anya & Chloe.

"Okay everyone, enjoy the lunch as much as you like. it's all on me!" Bell.

"YEAHHHHH!"

Everyone seem enjoy the lunch. Bell smiled as he saw his comrade enjoyed the food. Revis in other hand keep take a peek at Bell face. She even cannot eat properly because she distracted with her captain handsome face. Suddenly a girl with brown ash hair and cute face come closer to Bell place.

"Ah~ Bell-san."

"Syr-san… " Bell.

"So you really come?! I miss you so much!"

Without thinking, Syr just throw herself to Bell. Of course all of them shocked to see how bold Syr is. Revis quickly separate them. She didn't know why she feel uneasy seeing that sight.

"DON'T HUG CAPTAIN LIKE THAT!" Revis.

"Stop getting in my way, and who are you anyway?" Syr

"I'm Bell-sama personal bodyguard. You're not allowed to do something indecent thing to Bell-sama." Revis.

"You're just a mere bodyguard. Not like you are his lover. I have my right to hug him whatever i like. He even didn't have a problem with it." Syr.

"Ano both of you, please calm down. You guys make some people feel uncomfortable." Bell.

"I cannot calm down after what this girl do to you, Bell-sama." Revis.

"Bell-san, Look at her. She gonna hurt me." Syr.

"That's witch!" Revis.

"Revis that's enough. calm down. You're being rude calling some witch." Bell.

"I-I'm sorry Bell-sama." Revis looked down.

"Also, Syr-san you should not do something like that in front of many people. Also your word about Revis being a bodyguard it's bit harass." Bell.

"But she just a bodyguard, right?" Syr.

"She is my comrade. My new family. She may appointed to be my bodyguard but she still someone that important to me. I can make her to stop become my bodyguard and appoint her become my lover right now if i want to do it." Bell using his serious face.

All the girl include Revis shocked at Bell statement. Revis is blushed so much because Bell bold statement. To think Bell will fight back Syr with such statement, she cannot help herself but to feel happy. Leaving the lover thing, for Revis she already happy for her captain defend her. Syr is pouting because Bell always being kind to any girl he meet.

"So mean, i just want to tease her a bit because she keep look at your face while eating. I'm sorry for tease too far." Syr struck out her tongue while smiling.

"Eh?" Revis.

"You keep looking Bell-san with eyes full of love. So i just want to tease you a bit. I never think Bell-san will defend you like this. Now i'm so jealous at you." Syr pout.

"N-N-N-N-Noooo! I-I-I-I'm not! I'm just make a sure Bell-sama is okay! After all there no way Bell-sama will attracted to me." as she mumbled softly at the last part. Revis voice tone also change to more girly than usual. She even didn't notice that her voice sound differently.

""""_KAWAIIIII!""""_ even Welf also blushed.

"No need to be like that. i'm just joking, right Bell-san?" Syr

Bell in other hand just blushing while looking other way. He cannot deny that Revis is very adorable. The way she talking just now, giving a different vibe of her. Right now Revis really had a innocent girl face while looking at Bell. A single tear can been seen in Revis right eye.

"I-I-I don't know." Bell blushed.

"_Bell-sama like it?!" Lili_

"_There no mistaken, Bell-sama must think Revis was cute! I also want Bell-sama think i'm cute!" Airmid._

"Stop teasing her already. Revis g-get some l-lunch now." Bell.

"H-Haik Bell-sama." Revis again using a soft girl voice.

"_For some reason i feel losing right now... _" Syr.

"_Why they look like having crush to each other?!" _Mikoto.

"_Ughhh! I also want to have a lovely conversation with Captain!?" _Naaza

"_Revis you playing unfair for using you girly voice and attitude to seduce Bell-sama"_ Filvis pout.

"Revis-san is so kawaiiii!"

"She even look more girly like that!"

"Stop calling me like that or i will make a sure you cannot walk!" The boy got silent after Revis give a hard glare.

"We are sorry." all the boy scared to death.

"_Ugghh! Now everyone hear my real voice beside Bell-sama. I just want Bell-sama is the only one who hear my voice. ugghh! I hate this!_" Revis

"Oh yeah, Mia-san. I see there a reserved place as well. Who will coming?" Bell.

"You will know when they coming here. And i believe you will know them." Mia smirk.

Suddenly the door was opened and reveal Finn who standing in front of the door. And again some adventure who being there had surprised look in their face.

"Yare-yare to think Finn-san also come here." Bell.

"Oiii… Stop copying my way of talking. It's not suit you after all." Finn.

"Where are the other?" Bell.

"On the back. They will coming in." Finn smiled.

The door was opened again. This time Gareth, Bete, Ais, Tiona, Tione, Riveria, Lefiya and Raul enter the place. All adventure was surprised with all of the Loki Familia executive enter the place. In other hand Welf, Mikoto, Lili, Filvis, Revis, Naaza and Airmid also stand up suddenly and move toward their captain. same like to Loki familia member who also move toward their captain.

"T-This…."

"To think the 2 big familia in Hostess Fertility…"

The other adventure can feel the pressure between 2 Familia. Both familia power was balanced. Both of them had Sword user. They had a good front line. their difference is Hestia Familia have 2 Sniper, Loki Familia have 2 mage.

"Why are you all so tense?" Bell

"Yeah, i'm also curious about it." Finn.

"How can we cannot feel any tense!" scream all adventure that watching them.

Bell sigh. "Adventure this day take a matter to seriously."

Finn also do the same. "I know. It's really pain for see some adventure like that."

Suddenly, Both Bell and Finn clashed both of their fist and create a shockwave make some table and chair fly away. Not only the table and the chair, some low adventure got knocked a bit by the shockwave. Only the Member Of Hestia Familia and Loki Familia can withstand both of their leader power right now.

"_Su-Sugoi… one year he gone to a journey and he already match with Captain strength." Tione_

"_To think i see this power in front of my eyes, It's make feel so weak right now even though i'm mid tier level 5." Revis._

Bell and Finn smirk to each other. Both of them throw something to Mia. Mia who already know just catch it without saying a word.

"Both of you shall stop doing this habit every time both of you meet." Mia

"Sorry Mia-san, that's a bad habit of us." Finn.

"i already put more money to you buy more durable table and chair." Bell.

"That's not the issue stupid! You guys might scare away my customer!" Mia.

""Ohh! Gomensai…."" Both of them saying that with innocent look in their face.

"_Are they really a captain of big familia?" _ all adventure sweat-dropped.

.

.

Both Familia ended sit together. Revis always make a sure Bell is safe. Not because she afraid there an assassin after Bell, but Ais, Riveria, Lefiya and Tiona keep looking at Bell with love in their eyes. In other hand, Bete seem interested at Revis. Bete don't know why he attracted to her. Maybe because she giving same vibe like Ais.

"Oh ya, You are the new Hestia Familia member?" Bete.

"Yeah… What do you want **[[ Vanagard ]]**?"

"So you know about me. It's cannot be helped. I'm famous anyway." Bete.

"it's a common thing for us as level 5 adventure know each other. After all we listed as first rank adventure in Guild board." Revis.

"So you are level 5? Why are you join Hestia Familia? Loki Familia more suit to you. You just waste your power with them anyway." Bete

Revis who begin understand that this werewolf want to look down her familia. Just look at Bete with boring look. Revis just answer Bete without looking at him.

"Because i had my right to choose where am i gonna join." Revis.

"Cih… Hestia Familia consider as Big, it just because that's stupid rabbit brat they consider as the strong familia. But they just a bunch low level adventure." Bete.

"Bete stop that." Riveria,

"Stop talking bad about my familia especially my captain. As his bodyguard i cannot accept such word toward my captain." Revis.

"Wait-wait! You are that rabbit brat bodyguard?"

"Yes… and my duty is to protect him from any harm." Revis.

"GYAAHHHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT THE HELL!"

"THAT HUMAN NOW NEED A BODYGUARD?! WHAT A LAME ?! GAYAHAHAHA!" Bete.

Bete laugh like crazy werewolf. In other hand, Revis just ignore him and even did not look at him anymore and checked at her captain again. More like she actually pissed off by Bete attitude toward her captain.

"Something wrong, Revis?"

"No Captain, I'm just refresh my mind after talked with stupid werewolf." Revis smile to Bell.

All who hearing that just giggle at Revis bold statement. Bete a bit annoyed by Revis but he play it cool.

"Hah! You better find someone better than your captain. How about we go out sometime? And maybe we can know each other better?"

"Seriously? is Bete just ask a girl out beside Ais?" Tiona

"It's really rare to see him interested with another familia girl." Gareth

"Finally i can free from him." Ais.

Revis who a bit disturbed by Bete begin stay away from Bete and hide behind Bell. Bell in other hand just surprised with Revis act.

"Bell-sama please don't let that werewolf near me." Revis.

"That's rude manner, Revis. Bete-san is a good guy." Bell.

"I'm really sorry, Bell-sama. Even if it's you say that to me, i'm still cannot think he is good person. he even insult you, Bell-sama. I already at my limit to hold my anger." Revis.

"Hahahaa~ that's girl was the best.. Hahaha~." Gareth laugh so much.

"Grr! Why are you so attached with that rabbit? I admit that this stupid rabbit is strong. are you attached to him because he strong?! i'm also strong you know! " Bete

"That's because My Oni-sama is a kind gentleman who always being kind. Not some Werewolf who just know how to insult and looking down on people. I bet Revis-san also think the same." Lefiya

Gareth laugh again. "Nice one Lefiya~ hahaha."

Bell sigh. "Lefiya, stop picking fight with Bete-san."

"Nii-sama, I'm just stating a fact. It's depend on him can take the fact or not." Lefiya.

"You stupid elf!" Bete

"Oh you must be Bell-sama little sister, Lefiya-sama." Revis.

"Ehh?"

"Bell-sama always talking about how he had a cute little sister, Lefiya-sama." Revis

Lefiya blushing. "R-Really? No need to add -sama in my name just call me Lefiya."

"Sorry, i afraid i cannot casually call my captain little sister without honorific."

"Is that so?" Lefiya sweat drop.

"Yeah. I'm Revis and your brother personal guard. I will do my best to protect your brother, Lefiya Sama." Revis.

"Thank for protecting my brother." Lefiya smile.

"I'm still not do my rule yet. I'm just become Hestia Familia member 2 days ago." Revis smile.

"Don't ignore me!" Bete.

"Forget about asking girl out, she already reject your offer, dummy." Riveria.

"Shut up you stupid old elf." Bete.

"But if i'm Revis, i will sure decline your offer, Bete." Tione.

"Uhmm... Me too. I want Bell invite me to a date." Ais.

"You cannot, stupid princess! Stay away from my Oni-sama?!" Lefiya.

"Aren't you guys too rude at Bete-san?" Bell sweat-dropped.

"I don't need your sympathy!" Bete.

"That's the reason why no girl want with you, Bete-san. You're too rude to Bell-sama. I bet you also rude to your own familia member." Naaza.

"Shut up you stupid chienthrope. I don't need your opinion." Bete.

"Okay. i will just back to eat." Naaza just going back to eat some meat.

"How about this, If i can win against you, You will go out with me!" Bete.

"Bete cut it out. Don't do something at your will. Think you manner." Finn finally talked this time.

Finn think Bete always keep messing with Hestia Familia. Bell always being so kind to his familia and he didn't want make any problem to Bell again. If Bete really out of control, he already decide to beat the werewolf by himself.

"Revis, you can accept the duel. Show your training result to that werewolf." Bell.

"Haik , Bell-sama. After all i want to show you that i also grow stronger so i can protect you." Revis.

"Bell are you serious? Bete is-" Finn

Bell smile. "It's okay. I know Bete is known as fastest adventure in Orario with Allen. But that's not mean Revis is weak."

Finn suddenly understand something. Finn begin to smile. "So in term strength Revis is winner."

"i don't say anything." Bell smiled.

"This match is already decide anyway." Bell

As the battle begin Revis already disappear from the sight, Bete who look shocked cannot react again and get a clean hit by Revis fist. With her immense strength, Bete knocked out with one punch. People who watch the duel speechless because Revis already knocked down Bete in a second. No one cannot saw Revis movement at all. But Ais and the other can see Revis. Also Revis strength also really scary.

"I-Impossible…"

"I cannot see how she move when she attack the **[[ Vanagard ]]**."

"Ahh~ Look like i'm overdo it." Revis

"That's skill…" Tiona.

"The only skill that can match Bete speed, **[[ Shadow step ]]**. I never seen that's skill before, because it's a rare skill." Riveria.

"Not only that, In term strength she may at level 6." Tione.

"Look like Tiona gonna have a rival." Gareth

"To be honest i begin want to invite a duel with her." Tiona.

"Me too. I want to having a duel with Bell personal guard." Ais.

Finn who saw the fight only can smile at Bell. "Looks like you got a strong comrade this time. Training camp will be fun."

"You can expect it, Finn-san. They manage to hit me when i train them." Bell.

All adventure who in there shocked about Bell announcement. Even Finn shocked at Bell statement.

"B-B-Bell got hit?!" Riveria.

"I-Impossible… B-Bell-nii-sama is know as the most fastest speed and reaction when come to battle." Lefiya.

"We ever try to hit Bell-san but none of use success land a hit to him?!" Raul.

"UHmm.. s-sorry it's really rare to see Bell-sama got hit?" Filvis.

"OF COURSE IT'S RARE MOMENT!." all of them.

"At least if you is strong enough like Ottarl-sama or Finn-sama maybe you can hit him. " Tione.

"Now you got me pumped. If you Familia team can hit you, At least they can give me some fun." Finn begin smirk.

"It's because i give them a training to fight against me." Bell.

"When come to Familia matter you always do extra thing like that. I must also prepare my familia or My familia will leave behind." Finn smiled.

Revis run to Bell while smiling. Bell just proud because Revis win the duel. Revis also feel the same. She proud to herself because she show to them that she deserve to stand along with Bell.

"Bell-sama i won!" Revis smile.

"Good job Revis." Bell just patted Revis head casually.

Revis shocked at Bell action and she got blush also flustered. Her face was so hot that she even cannot think properly. But the other girl already pout and looking at Bell. Revis in other hand just keep enjoy the pat from Bell while smiling.

"_If i can get a pat from Bell-sama, i don't mind to keep accept someone duel_" Revis.

And that's how Revis finally realize that she already fall to her captain charm.

.

.

.

**Sorry for late update this story.**

**Because i focus on so many story, this story idea getting disappear. But fortunately i try to re-read again and finally get a glimpse idea for this story.**

**Happy reading. Sorry for short chapter this time.**


End file.
